Responsibility
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: While I was writing my 1st fan fiction, I got an idea for another. It's placed after the ninja defected the time brothers and if you've read my 1st fanfic 'The Pink Sister' you would remember Crystal, well she's in this one too but this time, she's 5 years old. Basically, Lou gets cancer (sorry) and now it's up to Cole to look after his little sister. Hope you enjoy.(T just incase)
1. Chapter 1

**While I was writing my 1** **st** **fan fiction, I got an idea for another. Basically it's placed after the ninja defected the time brothers (I'm making it that Wu isn't lost in time and Pixal is still around since I only watched season 7 while I was writing this) (I haven't finished season 6 and I haven't been able to watch it and I've only seen up to the part where Ronin betrays them) and if you've read my 1** **st** **fanfic 'The Pink Sister' you would remember Crystal, well she's in this one too but this time, she's 6 years old (she starts 5 but she has her birthday in the story) (so there's no Crystal x Lloyd). Basically, Lou gets cancer (sorry) and now it's up to Cole to look after his little sister. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

Cole's POV:

It was a calm day in Ninjago and we decided to do some training,

"I wonder what the next threat will be." Jay said to the group,

"Well I hope it's not too soon, I do want a break." Nya commented back and the group agreed. Soon, my phone started to ring,

"Who's that?" Kai asked,

"The hospital." I answered, confused as I pressed 'answer', "Hello?"

"Hello Mr Brookestone." The person on the other end of the line greeted.

Kai's POV:

Cole stood off to the side and talked on the phone. I tried to listen in but I could only here Cole's side of the conversation,

"Is he ok? Yep. Ok. I can do that. Yeah we got a spare room. I can handle it. Afraid not. Yep. Yep. Yep. Got it thanks. Thank you and please take care of dad. You too. Bye." Cole said as he hanged up the phone,

"Is your dad ok?" I asked,

"No. Dad's gotten…cancer." Cole admitted with is his head hanging,

"I'm sure he'll get better." Nya reassured Cole with a kind smile,

"Yeah, I hope." Cole answered as Sensei Wu walked out and Cole walked over to him, "Um Sensei. Is that spare room still available?" he asked,

"Why?" Wu asked back and for some reason, Cole explained his reason quietly so none of us could hear, "Of course. It is your responsibility. You can also do the grocery shopping while you're out, Kai you will assist him." Wu instructed,

"Yes Sensei." I responded,

"Thank you Sensei." Cole said while Wu ducked inside to grab the shopping list and money,

"Why do you require the spare room?" Zane asked,

"You guys will see why later." Cole answered.

Wu gave us the money and the list and we headed off on our dragons.

Cole's POV:

After we headed off, I turned to Kai,

"We need to head somewhere before we hit the shops." I called to him,

"Where?" Kai called back,

"You'll see." I called and we headed off.

Soon we were at the front of Ninjago Primary School,

"A school?" Kai questioned but I said nothing in return. We walked to where the grade 1 classes were and walked to room 2.

"Hello. Cole am I right?" The teacher spoke to me,

"Yes. Are we in the right room?" I asked,

"Yes. The hospital called me, I'm sorry to hear what happened but no one has told Crystal yet." She explained,

"It's alright, I'll tell her later." I replied and the teacher turned to the class,

"Crystal!" she called. I guess that was her system to make sure all the kids were safe.

Kai's POV:

I had so many questions, why were we at a school and who is Crystal? After the teacher called out Crystal's name, a little girl with blonde, curly hair and blue eyes came from around the corner. She had pink and white sneakers, blue jeans and a pink t-shirt that had a cat on it and said 'check meow-t' on it. Jay would like that shirt. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she also had a silver chain with a pink heart pendent and a big beaded bracelet. As soon as she saw Cole, her face lit right up as she gasped,

"COLE!" she called as she ran over to Cole and jumped into his arms and Cole hugged her tight,

"Hey little dancer." Cole replied so I guess this was Crystal,

"Is that your daughter or something?" I asked,

"I'm not his daughter. I'm his sister." Crystal giggled,

"You have a sister?" I asked, as Cole has never told us of having any siblings, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it no ones' business." Cole replied, "Go and grab your stuff, you're staying with me for a while." Cole explained,

"AWSOME!" Crystal exclaimed, not even thinking about it, before grabbing her stuff.

"Is that why you wanted the spare room?" I asked,

"She does need her own space." Cole explained,

"I'm ready." Crystal announced then Cole grabbed her hand and walked out of the classroom, "Where's the car?" she asked and Cole just had a smirk across his face,

"You know how you always wanted to fly?" Cole asked Crystal and I could already see what was going to happen,

"Yeah." Crystal answered, still bouncing with exciment to see her brother, boy she as allot of energy Cole summoned his dragon and Crystal's face lit up, "A DRANGON?" she called as Cole helped her up as I summoned my own.

Cole's POV:

We flew up and Crystal stuck her arms out like she was flying on her own but of course I had a good grip on her.

"We need to head to the shops 1st ok." Cole told her,

"Ok." Crystal replied. I love my sister, she may only be 5 but I could never imagine life without her. We landed at the supermarket and headed in after our dragons disappeared, which Crystal thought was amazing.

"What's 1st Kai?" I asked, for I gave Kai the list before we headed out,

"Milk." Kai read,

"Chocolate milk?" Crystal asked, she does love chocolate,

"Sorry sis. Normal milk." I told her as she did a fake pout, which I laughed at which made her smile. We were almost done with the shopping when we passed the dessert aisle,

"Cole. Can we please get cookies?" Crystal asked, giving me a great big grin, cookies do sound good, then I remembered,

"You know, one of the people who lives with us, Zane, he is baking cookies tonight and trust me, they are delicious." I told her,

"Of course you remember what's for dinner and dessert." Kai rolled his eyes,

"What? Zane makes good food." I replied,

"And Cole as a big belly for eating lots of food." Crystal stated as she slapped her hands on stomach multiple times as she stuck it out. Me and Kai laughed at her as she looked at me and smiled,

"Yep." I confirmed and Crystal smiled at me.

We finished up the shopping and headed back home.

We got home and the others were still training outside and when they saw Crystal, they started to asked questions,

"Cole, Kai. Why do you have a kid with you?" Lloyd asked,

"I'm not a kid. I'm a child. I kid is a baby goat." Crystal said and she and Jay laughed,

"Nice one." Jay commented as he gave my sister a high five, "Nice shirt too."

"Thank you. I love puns." Crystal explained and Jay smiled and we all knew what that meant,

"Jay. If you pun, I'll knock you out." I threatened,

"Why?" Crystal asked,

"He puns too often." I explained,

"So what you're saying is that if he puns…you'll pun-ish him." Crystal smirked, clever kid, and Jay started to laugh and scowled at him,

"She said it, not me." Jay said. I went to put the shopping away, and Crystal was helping me.

"I see this is our new guest." Wu stated as he entered the kitchen,

"Yes Sensei. Crystal this is Sensei Wu, Sensei this is my little sister Crystal,

"Hello Crystal" Wu greeted,

"Hello Sency…Sency…Sency. ARG!" Crystal tried to say 'Sensei' but was getting frustrated with herself,

"You may just call me Wu." Sensei explained for she wasn't one of his students,

"Ok. Hello Wu." Crystal grinned,

"I'm sure you'll take care of her." Wu stated to me,

"Of course Sensei." I replied as he walked off.

"Why do you call him that?" Crystal asked,

"Because you know how I'm a ninja?" I started and Crystal nodded, "Well a ninja's teacher is called a Sensei and Sensei Wu is my teacher so I call him Sensei. We all do."

"So if I was a ninja, I would have to call him that." Crystal stated,

"Yeah." I confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nya's POV:

Wow. Cole's sister is so cute. Cole seems like a great big brother. I guess that's why Cole was asking about the spare room earlier. It was for his sister.

"Hello." Crystal stood at the doorway of the games room where Kai, Jay and Lloyd were playing video games while I was just watching,

"Hi. Crystal right?" I asked, I heard Cole saying it earlier,

"Yep." Crystal confirmed,

"Come take a seat." I offered and she sat down on the couch, next to me,

"So how old are you?" I asked,

"I'm 5 years old." Crystal answered, holding up 4 fingers but quickly realised her mistake and fixed it so she was holding up 5 fingers,

"Nice." I commented, trying to get a conversation started,

"What's everyone else's name? I know Kai and Wu but no one else." Crystal explained,

"Well I'm Nya, that's my brother Kai, that's Jay, that's Lloyd and the other boy wearing white is Zane." I explained, pointing to whose name was who's and to the doorway for Zane,  
"You have a brother?" Crystal asked,

"Yep. This clod." I said as I ruffled Kai's hair, messing it up,

"Hey! Don't mess with the hair!" Kai stated as he tried to fix it up, as me and Crystal laughed, he's always cared too much on his hair,

"Why do care about your hair so much?" Crystal asked,

"Because it's awesome." Kai answered,

"It's spikey." Crystal commented, she is adorable,

"Come one Crystal. We need to pick some of your stuff from dad's." Cole called to his sister,

"Cole, why am I staying here? Is daddy ok?" Crystal asked and Cole all of a sudden, he looked very uncomfortable,

"Well…um…dad is very sick at the moment and asked me to look after you." Cole explained, and by the way that he said it, he was struggling to find the right words to use,

"Then shouldn't you be looking after him?" Crystal questioned,

"He has someone looking after him so I'm looking after you." Cole explained,

"Ok." Crystal said and by the look on his face, Cole was so relieved that Crystal didn't ask any more questions. I hope he'll be all right.

Cole's POV:

We flew to dad's and I had a key so I opened the door,

"Ok, go and pack a few bags and remember, only 1 or 2 princess dresses." I told Crystal,

"Ok." Crystal beamed, she's a responsible kid, but she loves her princess dresses. While she packed, I decided to wonder around.

Crystal's POV:

I ran to my room and pulled out my overnight bag and placed it on my bed. Ok, school clothes 1st. I started to pack my clothes and I decided to pack my favourite pink princess dress and my flower princess dress. Ok,

"Hey Crystal." Cole said from my door,

"Hey." I said back, staying with the ninjas is going to be fun but I hope daddy gets better really fast,

"Need help?" Cole asked me,

"What should I pack?" I asked because I need everything in my room. I need all my clothes and you never know when you need to be a princess so all my princess dresses are important, and all my toys are important because what if I get bored.

"What have you packed so far?" Cole asked me,

"I have clothes for a normal day and my pink princess dress and my flower princess dress." I told him,

"Ok. You'll need your pillows and blankets because we have none spare but at the temple." Cole told me,

"What's a temple?" I asked,

"Where me, Wu and the other ninjas live." Cole explained,

"Ok." I smiled at him. We packed my bags and we ended up packing 2 bags.

"Ready to fly off?" Cole asked me,

"Ready." I told him and after he locked the house, his dragon appeared out of nowhere. I hope he can teach me how to do that, but instead of a black dragon, a pink dragon. Pink is my favourite colour.

We flew back to the temple and while we were flying, Cole looked scared about something, I hope he's ok.

Jay's POV:

Cole's sister is nothing like Cole. Crystal is bright and cheerful and she loves my puns. Yet again, I wonder if Cole has told Crystal about Lou. I wonder how she'll deal with it. Cole and Crystal returned with Crystal's stuff,

"Ok. You got it?" Cole asked Crystal who was carrying 2 bags, I'm guessing with her stuff,

"I got it. I have to carry things too if I want to be as strong as you." Crystal stated, cute kid,

"Ok. Take that to your room, do you remember where it is?" Cole asked,

"Yep. I forget, I'll call someone." Crystal reassured and walked off, well from my view, waddled off. Cole came into the game room and held his head in his hands,

"You ok buddy?" I asked,

"How am I going to tell Crystal?" Cole asked me, I've never seen him so worried,

"You haven't told her already?" I asked and he just shook his head,

"How can I tell her? We've already loss mum, we can lose dad." Cole stressed. Wow. If Cole's acting like this, I don't wanna see how Crystal will react,

"Wish I could help but I have no experience with kids. Maybe ask Kai or Sensei." I suggested,

"COLE!" Crystal called happily as she ran into the games room, with a huge grin on her face, I feel sorry for Cole. Not just because he's lost his mum and might lose his dad but, he has to tell Crystal.

"Hey Crystal. Why don't hang out with Jay for a second. I need to quickly do something." Cole told Crystal then mouthed 'do you mind' at me,

"Ok." Crystal beamed,

"Do you like video games?" I asked, to show Cole that I didn't mind, plus, I really want to know this kid,

"Yeah I love video games. Do you know dragon riders?" Crystal asked me and I saw Cole smile at his sister,

"I'm the master of that game." I said, and I actually am by the way,

"Not any more. I can beat Cole and daddy at that game." Crystal said with confidence. Hang on, she never said her mum, did she not meet her mum or did she not play video games with her mum? I'm gonna go this the 2nd one.

Cole's POV:

Ok. I have Crystal distracted so she can't listen in and find out, for now. I'm gonna take Jay's advice and ask Kai 1st since he has a close relationship with Nya. I found Kai in his room and knocked on the door,

"Hey Cole. What's up?" Kai asked,

"I need your help with something." I admitted,

"Ok. What with?" Kai asked with confusion in his tone for I rarely asked him for help,

"I need help figuring out how to tell Crystal the deal with dad." I explained,

"Ok. Why me?" Kai asked,

"You're close to Nya and I need help on how to break bad news to Crystal. Plus Jay suggested that you might be able to help me out." I explained,

"Well, when I have to break news to Nya, I sit her down and I explain what's up in lightest way possible and if there's no way to put it lightly, I put the bluntest way possible." Kai explained,

"Ok. Thanks." I said as I head to the door,

"Extra tip, do it when there's food around." Kai added,

"Thanks." I stated,

"No problem." Kai said as I walked to the games room to see how Jay was handling Crystal. They were playing 'Dragon Racers' and Crystal was beating him and she won,

"YES! I WIN AGAIN!" Crystal shouted as she did a little dance, well I call it her happy wiggle,

"How! Cole I'm ashamed. I'm getting beaten by a 5 year old!" Jay complained and I laughed, Crystal could beat anyone at dragon racers. I looked to my left and saw Zane heading towards the kitchen to start dinner, I remembered something and walked to Crystal,

"Hey Crystal, why don't you see if Zane needs help cooking dinner." Suggested, I wanted her to as happy as possible before I break the news,

"Ok. The kitchen is 2 doors that way to my bracelet side?" Crystal asked and I nodded. She was still learning left from right so she kept her bracelet on her right wrist. She ran off happily. I hope Zane doesn't mind and boy, I'm gonna hate to crush her later.

Zane's POV:

I was in the kitchen, preparing to cook dinner, when I heard little footsteps stop at the door.

"Hi Zane." A little voice called. I recognised that voice for it belonged to Crystal,

"Hello. May I help you?" I asked,

"Cole said to ask you if I can help you make dinner." Crystal beamed happily, so I guess that Cole hasn't told her the news. I didn't require any assistance but why not?

"Of course you can." I replied. I helped her wash her hands and found her an apron, but it was too big so I did what I could to fix it so it could fix better,

"It's sad that Cole's going to have to tell her about Lou having cancer." Pixal said to me but because she's in my head, Crystal couldn't hear,

"I know." I replied, but in my head,

"So what are we cooking?" Crystal asked,

"Have you ever made a roast pork before?" I asked,

"YUM! I LOVE PORK! Sometimes when daddy makes it, he lets me help him." Crystal announced proudly,

"Well that is what we're making for dinner tonight." I explained,

"And Cole said that you're making cookies for dessert." Crystal added,

"I am but 1 problem, what type of cookies to make?" I added,

"CHOCOLATE CHIP!" Crystal suggested. Common but a great choice. We have all the correct ingredients.

"Wonderful choice. Chocolate chip it is. But 1st, the pork." I explained,

"Ok." Crystal beamed.

Lloyd's POV:

Crystal is nothing like Cole. If I saw them on the street without know who they were, I would think that Cole was Crystal's babysitter. I decided to go outside to do some training. When I got out there, I saw Kai and Nya already training,

"Hey guys." I called to them,

"Hey." Nya and Kai called back,

"What do think of Crystal?" Nya asked us,

"Let me tell you this, they are NOTHING alike." I stated,

"I agree, but Crystal is cool and she is able to beat Jay at Dragon Racers." Kai explained. Wow. This kid must be awesome at video games. I'll have to verse her later.

"Crystal is so cute. I hate to imagine how she's gonna react to the news about her dad." Nya stated,

"Cole's stressing about it. Earlier he came up to me to get some advice on how to tell Crystal bad news because I'm a big brother." Kai explained,

"I hope she'll take it ok." I stated and the other 2 agreed.

Crystal's POV:

I'm having so much fun cooking with Zane. We finished the pork and it's in the oven and now we're making the cookies.

"Can I mix it?" I asked,

"Sure but don't spill it." Zane told me as he handed me the bowl and the wooden spoon and I mixed the cookie dough. All day, Cole looked like he was scared of something, which is not like him because he is the bravest person ever. Maybe Zane knows, they do live together.

"Zane." I said, "Is Cole ok?" I asked and he looked confused,

"Why do you ask?" Zane asked me,

"He looks scared about something." I told him. Did he not see the way that he looked?

"I'm sure he'll explain later." Zane told me,

"Why won't he tell me now?" I asked because I'm his little sister, he can tell me anything, and daddy. Has he already told daddy?

The pork is finished cooking and it smells DELISHIOUS! I watched as Zane grabbed it out of the oven and put the cookies in because he won't let me near the oven while it's on, a lot of people don't let me near the oven while it's on. Zane called out that dinner was ready and we all went to the dinning room, well I took off my apron and washed my hands before I went to the dinning room and I sat right next to my big brother and that meant a was also sitting next to Nya, which I'm happy about. We ate the dinner and later Zane went to grab the cookies to give them time to cool down and he brought them out to eat soon after that, we all got 4 cookies each. I like to save some of my cookies for later so I'm gonna eat 2 cookies now and eat the other 2 later. I only eaten 1 cookie and was about to eat my 2nd cookie when,

"Crystal. I need to talk to you." Cole told me quietly,

"Ok." I said back and we went to his room, and I brought my cookie with me.

Cole's POV:

I brought Crystal to my room and sat her down on my bed,

"What's up?" Crystal asked, while happily munching on her cookie,

"Well…um…you know how I told you dad isn't feeling well?" I started and she nodded, "Well…it's really bad."

"How bad?" Crystal asked,

"Well…he has a thing called cancer." I managed to say but in response, Crystal looked at me confused,

"What's cancer?" Crystal asked me,

"Cancer is…is…well, it's a really bad disease and in some cases, who ever has cancer…passes away." I explained, putting it the best way I could,

"Passes away as in…d-dies?" Crystal asked, with eyes filling up with tears, "Daddy's dying?" she asked, then I began to cry a little,

"Y-y-yes." I managed to answer and Crystal began to cry. I cuddled her up in my arms and held her tight, trying to calm her the best I could.

Nya's POV:

I heard crying from Cole's room. He must of told Crystal about Lou. I must've looked worried because Kai placed his hand on my shoulder,

"She'll be ok." Kai told me and I smiled in response but I was still worried about her. I may have just met the kid but that doesn't stop me from worrying about her. I hope she cheers back up later.

 **I know I've spent 2 chapters on 1 day but it fits in with the story right? And if I didn't put it into 2 chapters, that would've been a HUGE chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jay's POV:

We were playing video games after dinner and I noticed the Nya looked worried,

"Are you ok?" I asked,

"Just worried about Crystal, that's all." Nya explained. I got up from the controller, sat down next to her and placed my arm around her,

"Crystal will be ok. She has Cole and now she has us." I reassured her and she gave me a smile of thanks. That's one of the things I love about Nya, she doesn't need to know you long to become worried for you. Soon Crystal and Cole came in, with Crystal's face being stained with tears.

"Are you ok?" Nya asked,

"Daddy's dying." Crystal sobbed, digging her face into Cole who just gave her a little squeeze and wiped away her tears.

"I thought some video games might cheer her up a bit." Cole explained quietly,

"Sure. I was about to play another round of Dragon Riders if you wanna play." I explained. All Crystal did was give a tiny nod and sat down next to me,

"Want me to grab your other cookies?" Cole asked,

"Yes please." Crystal responded sadly, and soon Cole returned with Crystal's remaining 2 cookies, which she was eating slowly and sadly. Soon it was 7:30,

"Come on Crystal, time for bed." Cole spoke and Crystal put down her controller,

"Good-night." Crystal spoke quietly, both because she was still sad from the news and because she looks tired.

"Good-night." Me and Nya replied.

Cole's POV:

I helped Crystal get ready for bed,

"Now go and brush your teeth, ok." I instructed,

"Ok." Crystal replied before grabbing her tooth brush and paste and headed off to the bathroom while made her bed for her in the spare room,

"I'm proud of you Cole." I heard a voice say and I instantly knew who's voice it was,

"Why Sensei?" I asked,

"You had a hard task that you could've handed it to someone else but you took it on yourself." Wu explained,

"That's not something to be proud of, that's just being a big brother." I explained,

"Hi Wu. Finished Cole." Crystal said as she walked in and she is tired,

"Good girl. Now get some sleep. You have school in the morning and after school, if nothing comes up, we're going to see dad, ok." I explained,

"Ok." Crystal yawned, "Cole, is daddy going to be ok?" she asked and my heart dropped out of my chest,

"Well…um…if I'm being honest…I don't know but we can hope with all our might, we can help dad try and get better. But I'm afraid I can't make any promises ok." I explained the best I could,

"So if we wish enough, the doctor fairy might be able to fix him." Crystal stated sleepily,

"Yeah. Now get some sleep ok." I told her,

"Good-night Wu. Good-night Cole." Crystal said,

"Good-night." Wu said back before heading back out of her room,

"Good-night little dancer." I said before turning on her fairy lamp that she brought, since she was scared of the dark, and I turned off the light and when I stepped out of her room I leant against the wall and dragged my hands down my face. This is hard, not looking after my sister, telling her the news and seeing her sad.

Kai's POV:

Cole came into the games room after getting Crystal to bed and he didn't look too happy, even for Cole.

"You right?" I asked,

"Crystal and the news." Cole simply answered,

"It's ok. At least she got the news from her big brother instead of someone else." I explained, because if your getting bad news wouldn't you want to hear it from someone you trust instead of someone you just met?

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Cole sighed.

Cole's POV:

The next morning, I woke up and after I got dress, I went to see if anyone was already cooking breakfast for right now it was 6:00 and I was judging if I need to wake Crystal up now or at 6:30. I went to the kitchen and Zane was setting up to cook, which meant it's a guarantied good breakfast,

"Morning Zane." I greeted,

"Good-morning Cole." Zane greeted back, "Are you waking Crystal now or later?" he asked,

"It depends on if you're cooking now or later." I answered,

"It would be better if you wake her now. So we know we have time." Zane suggested,

"Thanks." I said as I went to Crystal's room. I opened the door and shook her gently, "Wake up little dancer." I whispered and soon she opened her eyes a tiny bit and yawned,

"Good-morning Cole." Crystal said quietly for she was still sleepy,

"Good-morning. Let's get you dressed." I said as I helped her get something to wear, I got her a pair of jeans and a blue shirt that said 'sea you later' on it with a picture of the sea, "I'll be back in a second ok." I said and she nodded. I left so I could let her get dressed.

"Morning Cole." Nya said while she was walking by,

"Morning." I replied,

"Need help getting Crystal ready?" Nya offered,

"If I need help, I'll give you a shout. How hard can it be?" I said,

"Ok. I'll be in the game room until breakfast." Nya informed me,

"Ok." I replied. How hard can it be getting Crystal ready for school? I knocked on Crystal's door,

"Dressed?" I asked,

"Yes Cole." Crystal said but she doesn't sound like her usual happy self. Hopefully that's because she's still tired. I went in and helped her with her shoes and socks since she's still learning. Now hair,

"How do you have your hair?" I asked,

"In a high ponytail." Crystal replied.

Ok. That's how she had it yesterday. That's not too hard. I grabbed her brush, brushed her hair and when I tried to put it in a ponytail, it kept on slipping down. Why is this so hard? One more time…and I failed and Crystal was giggling at me. At least she's smiling.

"Hey Crystal, go and ask Nya to do your hair, she's in the games room." I sighed in frustration,

"Ok." Crystal giggled as she grabbed her hairbrush and headed to the games room and I grabbed her lunch box out of her bag and headed to the kitchen and when I pasted the games room, I saw Nya do Crystal's hair easily. How?

"Thank you Nya." Crystal said to Nya,

"No problem. Now we know Cole isn't good with hair." Nya joked,

"Hey!" I said and the 2 girls laughed, I think Nya's happy that she's not the only girl other than Misako. I got to the kitchen and Zane was making pancakes for breakfast today. Yes!

"What are you doing?" Zane asked,

"Getting Crystal's lunch." I replied,

"I already got that for you. It's just there." Zane explained, pointing to the end of the bench where there was a salad sandwich, a banana, a juice box, a small box of sultanas, a small tub of vanilla yogurt and a cookie from last night.

"Thanks Zane." I said. Of course Zane would prepare lunch for Crystal.

"I thought it might me helpful." Zane explained, meaning that he didn't want me making food, I'm pretty sure I can make a simple lunch for my sister. I put her lunch in her lunchbox and went to put it in her bag but when I got to her room, I found Crystal sitting on her bed, looking at a photo of when she was a little baby, when mum was still alive.

"You ok sis?" I asked,

"Can you tell me about mummy again?" Crystal asked, she loved hearing about mum for she never really got the chance to know her. Mum died when Crystal was about 1 and a month.

"Well mum was one of the nicest people ever. She was always ready to help out anyone, wether she liked them or not. When she found out she was…passing, she made sure that you, me and dad were in a great place so we could be ok without her. Mum was those 1 in a trillion people and she's a lot like you." I explained as I helped her put on her necklace and bracelet, she never takes them off except for when she sleeps or when takes a bath and since I never mentioned that Crystal was a lot like mum, Crystal looked at me surprised,

"I'm a lot like mummy." Crystal asked,

"Yep. And not because you both look a lot the same, she loved her family and friends like you do, she loved to act, sing and dance like you, and she was really sweet and kind like you." I explained,

"Did mummy like acting, sinning or dancing the most?" Crystal asked,

"Mum liked to sing more while you like to dance more." I explained,

"Yeah. Cole, how did mummy die?" Crystal asked and my heart dropped, "Cole?"

"Um…do you really want to know?" I asked and Crystal nodded, "Well… mum died of…cancer." I answered and Crystal's face dropped,

"So if daddy isn't lucky, he will die the same way mummy did?" Crystal asked,

"Yes." I said quietly, "So, do have every thing you need for school?" I asked, quickly changing the subject,

"Yep." Crystal answered,

"Breakfast is ready!" Zane called from the kitchen,

"Come on. Zane made pancakes." I explained and I was happy to see that it put and smile on her face. We walked into the dinning room and we sat in our seats and got our food, I got 2 pancakes for Crystal and 4 for me, I gave Crystal 2 only for Zane's pancakes are huge, to give you a view on how big they are, they are 4cm short of a dinner plate,

"Maple syrup?" I asked Crystal,

"Yes please." Crystal answered and I put a little syrup on her's, then on mine. We all ate and I told Crystal to go brush her teeth and she ran to the bathroom.

"How's it having your sister around?" Jay asked,

"Why?" I asked,

"Some people don't like having their sister's around." Jay explained,

"I love having my sister around. Ever since I became a ninja, it's hard to find time to spend with my sister. It's just horrid that this is the only way I could spend time with her" I explained. I glanced at the clock, 7:00. Ok I'll get Crystal to school in an hour.

"Finished." Crystal announced and showed me her teeth,

"Ok. We got ½ an hour before we have to go so you can go play or something." I explained,

"Can I play Dragon Racers?" Crystal asked, of course she'd choose that,

"You'll have to ask Jay because it's his game." I explained and Crystal smiled at Jay,

"I'll be with you in a second and this time, you ain't winning." Jay said,

"Wow Jay. You're determined to beat a 5 year old." I said sarcastically,

"What? Somehow, I can never win, and I'm not saying that because she's 5." Jay explained and Crystal just smiled. Crystal and Jay headed off to the games room and I tagged along to see Jay get beaten by a 5 year old…again.

Crystal's POV:

Me and Jay played a few rounds of Dragon Racers and I won again.

"I win, I win!" I shouted as I danced around,

"How?" Jay called and Cole just laughed from the couch,

"Ok little dancer. Time to head off." Cole told me,

"Ok, and Cole, we're going to go daddy after school right?" I asked,

"Of course we are." Cole answered. Good. I don't daddy to die like mummy did.

"Bye Jay." I said,

"See ya." Jay said back and me and Cole headed out side and I said 'good-bye' to anyone we pasted. Cole made his magic dragon and we flew to school. We landed next to the school gate and went inside the gate where I saw my best friend in the whole wide world friend (as well as Cole), Christ. I've known Christ my whole life, he feels like another brother to me, that's because his dad is apart of the same singing group my dad is in, they call themselves 'The Blacksmiths' so we grew up together. Christ has short brown hair but it's longer at the top than it is on the sides and he brown eyes. Today he was wearing jeans like me but his are looser than mine and he has a red shirt with a green dinosaur and blue sneakers.

"WOAH!" Christ said when he saw me land on Cole magic dragon and walk in with Cole,

"Hey Christ." I said,

"Hey Crystal. That's the black ninja." Christ said,

"Like I said, my big brother is the black ninja." I said. Last week we had to tell the class about our families and Christ and the rest of our little group were the only ones who believed me, who wasn't the teachers,

"Wow Crystal, it looks like you weren't lying. Hi black ninja, I'm Emily, Crystal's best friend." Emily told Cole and she put her arm around me but I just shook it off. Emily is the most popular girl in year 1 and she likes to bully me. Emily has red hair, which she keeps in a plat, and she has hazel eyes and she likes to wear orange. Emily never is seen without her 2 best friends, Dania and Denise. Dania and Denise are twins, they both had black hair and hazel eyes but Dania likes to wear purple while Denise likes to wear yellow.

"Go away Emily." I said,

"But Crystal we're best friends." Emily lied,

"Yeah I know you. You 3 are the ones who always bully my little sister." Cole said, not looking very happy. Emily looked angry and stormed off and Dania and Denise followed her.

"Thanks Cole." I said,

"See you after school." Cole said and gave me a big hug,

"Is it ok to tell people about dad if I have to." I asked,

"Only if you want to." Cole said,

"Ok. Bye." I said,

"See ya little dancer." Cole said, then he went out of the school gates, make his magic dragon appear and flew off.

"Since when does your brother drop you off?" Christ asked,

"Since I'm staying with him." I said,

"You're staying with the ninjas?" Christ asked,

"Yeah and I might be living with them." I said sadly, don't get me wrong, I love staying with the ninjas but I don't want my dad to die,

"Why?" Christ asked,

"Do you know what cancer is?" I asked,

"Yeah. My mum is doctor remember? Sometimes she lets me hang out with the cancer patients. Why?" Christ asked,

"Daddy has it." I said and I felt a tear run down my face and Christ hugged me and I hugged him back,

"It's ok. A lot of people get better when they get cancer. I'm sure your dad will get better." Christ said,

"Are you sure?" I asked,

"As sure as I am about loving sultana and peanut butter sandwiches." Christ said,

"Ewwww." I said then we both laughed. Sultana and peanut butter sandwiches is something the Christ loves to eat, I've tried it and it's gross. The bell went and we headed to class. We took our seats. Our class has its desks in 2's and I sat at a desk with Christ. We opened out trays and got out our pencil cases and we talked until the teach spoke.

"Good-morning everyone." Our teacher called out,

"Good-morning Mrs Flur." The whole class said together. Out teacher, Mrs Flur, is the best teacher ever! She's really nice and she lets us watch movies and play games and she gives out treats. Mrs Flur has long dark blond hair, which curls at the end, and she has green eyes and freckles over her nose and under her eyes. She's always wearing fun bright colours with silver and today she was wearing a purple shirt with the word 'smile' written in silver on it, jeans and silver flats. She also has a silver necklace with a silver heart on it, her matching charm bracelet and her diamond wedding ring.

"Now who knows the ninjas?" Mrs Flur asked and we all stuck our hands up, "Now who knows all the ninjas names and most of the class put their hands down but I kept mine up. Choose me, choose me, "Crystal, can you name them all?" Mrs Flur asked, I stood up and gave the answer

"Cole, Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane and Lloyd." I answered,

"Correct, Now, if you want more of a challenge, can you name which ninja wears what colour and if you want more of a challenge, can you also tell me which ninja has which elemental power?" Mrs Flur asked me, she likes to challenge us whenever she can. That's an easy question because the ninjas are usually wearing their GIs around the temple and when they aren't wearing their GIs, they wear that colour.

"Cole is the black ninja and he is the master of earth and is my big brother, Kai is the red ninja and is the master of fire and is Nya's big brother, Nya is the red and blue ninja and is the master of water and is the only girl ninja, Jay is the blue ninja and he is the master of lightning and is Nya's boyfriend, Zane is the white ninja and is the master of ice and is a robot but Jay says he's a nindroid and Lloyd is the green ninja and is the master of energy and he is a legendary ninja and the nephew of their teacher Wu." I answered and added those extra things because, why not.

"Very nice. Now a very hard question, who was the ninjas' 1st enemy?" Mrs asked me. I know this, Cole told me about what happened since he became a ninja,

"Everyone thinks it was the snake thingies but it was this bunch of skeletons who worked for Garmadon before he turned good." I answered and Mrs looked surprised,

"Very well done Crystal. You really know the ninjas. You may sit down now." Mrs said to me and I smiled and sat down, "Now the reason we're talking about the ninjas because we're learning about the people who look after us and not just the ninjas, we're going to learn about the police, the fire fighters and the doctors." Mrs told the class, "Now other than Crystal, whose big brother is the black ninja, is their any one else who has one of those people in their family?" she asked and Christ was the only one to put his hand up, "Christ?"

"My mum is a doctor." Christ said.

Christ's POV:

Wow. I feel sorry for Crystal. Her mum died when we were 1 and her dad has cancer. Why do so many people have cancer? My mum said that you get cancer when you smoke or drink alcohol or both and Crystal's dad doesn't do any of them. So why did he get cancer? I'll ask mum after school, but right now, I need to focus on keeping Crystal happy. That's what best friends do. It's recess now. We went out to our bags and grabbed our hats lunch boxes and went to go sit in the undercover area. We both have one of those baseball hats with the bit at the back hanging down but Crystal's is pink and mine is red. Crystal's lunchbox is pink with a bunch of cat puns and cats on it and my lunch box is red with dinosaurs on it. I opened my lunch box and today my mum packed me a sultana and peanut butter sandwich, an apple, a juice box, a small packet of chips, a small tub of strawberry yogurt and a piece of chocolate cake.

"You're lucky Cole isn't here otherwise he will steal your cake." Crystal joked,

"No, not my precious cake." I joked and pretended to hug my cake and we both laughed,

"I still don't believe that your mum let's you eat sultana and peanut butter sandwiches." Crystal said,

"My mum says 'don't hate it till you try it' and that's applies to my sandwiches" I said. Sultana and peanut butter sandwiches are the best.

"I have tried it remember and it's gross." Crystal said and we laughed. I ate my chips and yogurt and Crystal ate her sultanas and yogurt and then we put our lunch boxes in our bags and went to the playground.

"Hiss, hiss. I'm a snake thingy." I joked as I pretended to be one of those snake thingies that the ninjas fought before,

"I'm Cole, master of earth and I'm gonna stop you form destroying Ninjago city." Crystal joined in, puffing out her chest to try and look like her brother,

"I like to see you try." I said,

"Oh you'll see that in no time." Crystal said as she began to chase me and for the rest of recess we ran all over the playground pretending to be snake thingies and ninjas.

Crystal's POV:

Christ is the best friend ever. At the end of the day, mine and Christ's names were called and we were aloud out and his mum and Cole were waiting for us,

"Hey little dancer." Cole said to me, "Have fun at school?"

"Yeah, we're learning about police, fire fighters, doctors and ninjas. And at recess and lunch me and Christ played 'snake thingies and ninjas' and Mrs Flur said that she was impressed on how much I already knew about the ninjas." I told Cole,

"Well I would be worried if you didn't know a lot about the ninjas." Cole said and I giggled,

"We're going to go see daddy now right?" I asked,

"Yes, we're going to go see dad." Cole answered,

"We're heading straight to the hospital now if you want to hitch a ride." Christ's mum said,

"Can we?" I asked Cole,

"If it's no trouble." Cole said,

"None at all." Christ's mum said,

"Thanks." Cole said,

"Come on." Christ's mum said. Christ's mum is called Ashley but a lot of people called her Ash, like in Pokémon. She looks a lot like Christ, she has long brown hair and brown eyes. She came in her doctor's uniform and had her hair in a high ponytail. We all got in Ashley's car which is white on the outside and very light brown on the inside, I think they call it light tan, and it' has 7 seats but right now, the very back 2 seats are folded up. Ashley and Cole sat in the front and me and Christ sat in the back.

"So Crystal, how is it staying with the ninjas?" Ashley asked me,

"It's awesome. I get to hang out with Cole and the other ninjas are awesome too." I answered,

"Would I be allowed to come over on the weekend?" Christ asked,

"It's up too Cole." Ashley said,

"Please Cole?" I asked,

"I honestly have no idea. It's cool with me but I think you'll have to ask Sensei." Cole said,

"Who's that?" Christ asked,

"That is Cole's, and the other ninjas', teacher. That's what they call him but his real name is Wu." I told Christ,

"Why is it up to him?" Christ asked,

"Sensei is the boss of the whole temple. Nothing happens without him knowing." Cole told Christ,

"I'll ask him at dinner to night then I'll call you." I said.

Soon we were at the hospital. Ashley signed herself and us in and showed us were daddy's room is. We went in and daddy was there, laying down on he bed. He had this tube taped to his cheek and stuck into his nose and he was wearing a hospital dress.

"Hi daddy." I said as I pushed one of the chairs next to the bed, with Cole's help,

"Hi dad." Cole said,

"Hello my children." Daddy said to us,

"Daddy, why do you have cancer?" I asked,

"Um…I don't know, but I'm sure it's not too bad." Daddy said,

"But daddy, you're in hospital." I said,

"I'm sure I'll be out soon." Daddy told me,

"Cole, can I speak to you for a sec?" Ashley asked Cole,

"Sure. I'll be back in a sec." Cole said then left the room with Ashley,

"So, how's school and staying with the ninjas?" Daddy asked me.

Cole's POV:

"So, what's up?" I asked Ashley,

"I'm afraid that, Lou has a really bad case of cancer and there's only a small chance of him surviving." Ashley explained and my heart felt like it dropped out my chest and got stomped on,

"What? How long would you give him?" I asked,

"A month and a couple of weeks." Ashley told me and it felt like it just did before but the stomp was 100 times harder, **(I don't know if something like this is medically possible, I'm just guessing here)**

"But I wouldn't tell Crystal this if I was you. She's only 5 turning 6 in a few weeks, she doesn't need this type of news." Ashley explained, at least don't have to tell her this,

"Does dad know?" I asked,

"Yes he does and he understands completely and Cole, I'm sorry but I promise we're doing everything that we can." Ashley reassured,

"I have no doubts. One question though, will dad make it through Crystal's birthday?" I asked for it crucial,

"Yes. He'll defiantly going to make it past Crystal's and I'll see if I can get him out of the hospital and to the temple for her birthday." Ashley explained,

"Thank you." I said and she nodded to check on her other patients. I took a deep breath and walked back into see that Crystal and dad were smiling, good. I looked at dad and gave me a look of 'it's going to be ok' and I smiled in return. There's no way I'm letting Crystal know how bad dad is right know, I thought telling her that dad had cancer in general was going to crush her but telling her how bad it is would absolutely CRUSH her. Later the nurse came in and told us visiting hours were over,

"Do we have to go?" Crystal asked me,

"Sorry but we can come back tomorrow." I explained. I'm gonna make sure that we get the most time possible with dad before he goes, if he goes, which I hope he doesn't,

"Ok. Bye daddy." Crystal said sadly as she gave dad a big hug,

"Bye my little dancer." Dad said as he hugged her,

"See ya tomorrow." I said,

"Take care." Dad said,

"Daddy is going to be ok right?" Crystal said and my heart fell, looked at Ashley who was close by because I have know idea what to say,

"Lou is going as going to be as fine as he can be." Ashley said, I mouthed 'thanks' and we headed back to the temple.

When we got back to the temple, Zane was cooking dinner so I told Crystal to see if he needs help, then I went to my room and flopped on my bed let out huge sigh but left accidentally left my door open so Nya saw,

"You ok Cole?" Nya asked and I told her the deal with dad, "Wow. That's…that's…that's deep." Nya stated and I could tell that she was tying to find the right so she wouldn't hurt me, that's Nya for ya,

"Yeah." I agreed,

"Have you told Crystal?" Nya asked,

"Dad's doctor said not to tell sis, anyway, I'm not letting her know this. There's no way she's knowing this." I explained,

"Yeah. So when exactly is Crystal's birthday?" Nya asked,

"Saturday in 2 weeks." I explained,

"Ok. Thanks and Cole, it'll be ok." Nya said as she headed to the games room where Kai, Jay and Lloyd were.

Dinner was soon ready and tonight we're having homemade pizzas.

"Wu, Cole said it would be better to ask you because you're the boss of the temple, can I have friend over on the weekend?" Crystal asked and I rolled my eyes. I should've known that she'd say that I told her to ask Wu.

"What's their name?" Wu asked,

"His name is Christ. I've known him my whole life. His dad is in the Blacksmiths group with daddy and we've grown up together." Crystal explained,

"Is he going to cause any trouble?" Wu asked and Crystal shook her head, "Then it's ok with me but Cole, you'll deal with the pick up and drop off." Wu instructed,

"Yes Sensei." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jay's POV:

Today it was Saturday and I was versing Crystal on Dragon Riders and…SHE'S KICKING MY BUTT! I MEAN LIKE HOW?

"I win again!" Crystal sang, and I just groaned loudly,

"Face it Jay, you're not going to beat her." Kai laughed from the couch,

"No! I refuse to lose!" I stated and I mean it!

"Sis. Are you seriously dating him? He's trying to beat a 5 year old." Kai asked Nya,

"Yeah." Nya smiled, I love her,

"Well I'm almost 6." Crystal stated,

"Ok. Nya, your boyfriend is trying to beat an almost 6 year old." Kai stated,

"Well, he's your friend." Nya shot back,

"CRYSTAL!" Cole called,

"KICKING JAY'S BUTT!" Crystal called back and Nya and Kai burst out laughing,

"Seriously?" I asked and Crystal gave me a great big cheeky grin,

"Hey Crystal!" Christ said as he walked in,

"Hey Christ!" Crystal replied,

"What's the score?" Cole asked as he walked in,

"20-0 to Crystal." Kai explained,

"You're keeping track?" I asked, the heck,

"Your butt is getting kicked by my little sister, of course we're keeping track." Cole explained. Unbelievable!

"Dragon Riders?" Christ asked,

"Duh. What else?" Crystal responded, "How's daddy?" she asked,

"He's good." Christ replied and I saw Cole's face just drop in the corner of my eye, which probably meant he wasn't ok.

"Cole, are we able to play outside?" Crystal asked,

"Yeah, Zane and Lloyd are out there but be careful of the edge and their training." Cole warned and the 2 kids ran outside,

"Are you ok Cole?" Nya asked,

"Dad. He's getting worst." Cole explained,

"How bad?" Kai asked,

"He's almost completely bald." Cole answered.

Lloyd's POV:

Me and Zane were training when we heard 2 little voices,

"Tag, you're it!" Crystal called as she touched this other little kid and started running,

"I'm gonna get you!" the little boy called as he started chasing Crystal,

"Do you know who the other kid is?" I asked Zane,

"No I do not." Zane answered,

"Hey Crystal." I called out and Crystal ran up to me,

"Pause game!" Crystal called out behind her, "What's up Lloyd?"

"Who's that?" I asked,

"This is my best friend Christ." Crystal introduced,

"Hi Lloyd. Hi Zane. It's awesome to meet you guys." Christ greeted,

"Nice to meet you too." Zane said,

"Play game!" Crystal called out quickly as she ran away from Christ,

"Hey!" Christ called after her as he chased her. Is it bad that I still miss being a kid? I mean like it's not horrible but I still miss it. Yet again, I wouldn't change a thing.

Cole's POV:

A couple of hours later, I told the 2 kids they now have to play inside. I'm sitting in my room drawing, trying to figure out what to do about dad's condition and how Crystal will be when I heard a knock on my door, even though it was open. I looked and saw Crystal and Christ,

"What's up?" I asked,

"Is there a box some where?" Crystal asked,

"A box? Um…I don't know. Maybe Nya would know." I said,

"Ok. Thanks." Crystal said and the 2 friends ran off. Why do they need a box? 10 minutes later I decided to check up on the 2 little ones for Christ had to leave in ½ an hour. I stepped out of my door and the 2 little ones ran by my room with Crystal in her pink princess dress and Christ had a shoe box over his head that they styled into a dragon head and the dragon mouth was cut out so he could see and by the way it looked, I'm guessing Nya helped them make it,

"I'll defect you evil dragon!" Crystal called to 'the dragon',

"No you won't. How much damage can you do? You're just a girl." Christ called to 'the princess',

"Excuse your royal highness." I said, doing a mock bow to Crystal,

"Yes sir knight Cole?" Crystal asked,

"I'm afraid to say that the dragon will have to go back to his cave in ½ an hour." I explained,

"Ok. Thank you sir knight Cole now we have to slay the evil dragon." Crystal explained,

"You'll never defect me! Roar!" Christ called,

"My princess, I hear that the magic sword can slay any dragon." I played along,

"Good. Where is it?" Crystal asked,

"It's in the magical land of 'the games room'." I informed for as far as I know, no one's in there,

"No! Not the magic sword!" Christ called,

"Quickly! We need to get there as fast as we can!" Crystal stated and I looked in front of me and saw Jay with his video camera and it was rolling,

"Your highness, look. It's the dragon's evil minion, the mouth of lightning!" I stated,

"MUAHAHAHA!" Jay laughed, not putting down his camera. I'm never going to live this down but as long as it makes my sister smile, I don't care.

"Quickly my minion, me need to stop the princess and her knight from getting the sword from the land of 'the games room'." Christ instructed,

"Of course master." Jay said. We all ran to the games room and had a fake fight, with Jay not putting down his camera once. I looked around and saw a cardboard roll and grabbed it,

"You're highness, I found the magic sword." I told Crystal and handed the cardboard roll to her,

"Thank you sir knight Cole. Now to slay the evil dragon and his minion." Crystal said and pretended to stab Jay in the stomach,

"No! I'll-I'll-I'll…blah." Jay said as he fell to his knees slowly and pretended to die, still recording and making sure to get good shots,

"No! Mouth of lightning, my minion. You'll never get me!" Christ declared,

"We'll see about that." Crystal stated as she slashed the 'sword' at him and eventually 'slayed' 'the dragon', "We did it sir knight Cole. We slayed the dragon, now all of Ninjago can be safe." She declared,

"And cut!" Jay called,

"Hello princess, sir knight, evil dragon and mouth of lightning. Dinner is ready." Nya said as she stood in the doorway,

"Yes queen Nya." Crystal said and the 2 kids ran to the dinning room,

"Bro, I'm not deleting this, ever. I'm actually going to go edit this after dinner and turn this into an actual movie." Jay explained,

"What ever." I rolled my eyes and we walked to the dinning room.

Jay's POV:

I'm not joking when I say 'I'm gonna turning this into a movie' because I'm serious. We sat at the table with the 2 little ones still in costume.

"Christ, why do you have a box on you're head?" Zane asked,

"Who's Christ? I'm not Christ. I'm the evil dragon of Ninjago!" Christ explained,

"Who I, Crystal Brookestone, the princess of Ninjago, slayed to save all of Ninjago along with his evil minion, mouth of lightning, with the help of my noble knight, sir knight Cole." Crystal explained as she pointed to herself, me then Cole, "By order of the queen of Ninjago, queen Nya." She added as she pointed to Nya.

"Is that why you guys were running around earlier?" Lloyd asked,

"Yeah." I answered, "And I'm got some great shots which I'm going to turn into a movie."

"We're going to be in a movie?" Crystal asked,

"Yep. I'm going to get started on editing after dinner." I explained as Cole put the 2 little one's plates in front of them,

"Not a proper movie-movie, but yeah, a movie." I explained,

"COOL!" the 2 little ones exclaimed. Christ went to eat but since he was still wearing his dragon mask, he found it very difficult,

"Maybe you'd find it easier to eat of you remove your mask." Nya giggled,

"Ok." Christ replied and removed his mask and began eating. Soon after, Cole's phone began to ring. Cole pulled it out and turned to Sensei,

"It's Christ's mum." Cole explained and Wu gave a nod of approval and Cole answered the phone, "Hey Ashley. Ok. Nah its no trouble. No worries. Ok. See ya."

"What was that about?" I asked,

"Christ is staying for an extra ½ an hour to an hour because his mum got asked to do some extra work and his dad isn't in town." Cole explained and the 2 little ones looked happy the Christ got to stay longer,

"Hey Cole, when do you think daddy's going to get better?" Crystal asked and Cole looked suddenly very uncomfortable,

"Well...um…I actually don't know." Cole said and Crystal looked down in sadness,

"But I'm sure he'll get better. We just got to give him time. Ok?" he added,

"Ok." Crystal said as she looked up at Cole. Wow. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place. Yeah we all have been in tight spots but Cole must in the tightest one yet.

Kia's POV:

After dinner, me, Nya, Jay, Lloyd, Zane, Cole, Crystal and Christ went to the games room to play video games while Sensei went to meditate.

"Ok! Let's play Dragon Racers with Crystal and Jay up 1st." I announced,

"Ok!" Crystal beamed,

"No!" Jay protested,

"Why not?" I asked,

"Because." Jay answered,  
"Are you afraid too lose?" Crystal asked, mocking Jay,

"No! Just…just don't want to play that right now." Jay protested,

"Or, you're just chicken." Crystal stated and started doing chicken voices. Dam. She may be young but BOY she knows how to push someone's buttons!  
"Am not!" Jay shot,

"Are too." Crystal shot back,

"Am not." Jay repeated,

"Are…too" Crystal repeated. Wow. My sister's boyfriend is auguring with a 5 year old. I sure hope that they don't get married someday because I don't need that type of person in my family.

"Fine! You're on!" Jay shot, not realising that he lost an argument to a 5 year old. Wow! Well this will be fun to watch,

"I'm in." Lloyd said as he grabbed a controller,

"Christ?" Crystal offered, holding out a controller,

"I know in gonna lose but, ok. Thanks." Christ said as he took the last controller and Jay stared up the game. We all played a few rounds and Crystal won every one she played, even against Cole!  
"How are you so good at video games?!" Lloyd asked,

"I don't know. I just am." Crystal explained,

"Well sorry to say but Christ has to head home now." Cole told the 2 little ones,

"Awwwwwww!" the 2 little ones sulked,

"Ok. See ya Crystal." Christ said as he stood up,

"See ya on Monday or at the hospital." Crystal replied and Cole took Christ home.

Nya's POV:

WOW! Crystal is better at video games than we thought. She was undefeated. After Cole left to drop Christ home, I went to my room and after 5 minuets, I heard a knock on my open door. I turned around to see Crystal and she looked like she was worried about something.

"Nya, can I talk to you?" Crystal asked shyly,

"Ok." I answered and gestured for her to sit next to me on my bed, "What is it?"

"Is daddy really ok?" Crystal asked and I was shocked,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"Well…whenever I ask Cole if daddy is ok, he goes all straight and he looks like he doesn't want to tell me something and like he wants to run away. Is he ok and is daddy really ok?" Crystal asked and I have absolutely no idea what to say. "Are you ok Nya? You're look like Cole does when I ask him if daddy's ok." Crystal pointed out,

"Well…um…you see, sometimes there are certain things that people don't want a certain person to know about." I explained the best I could,

"Why?" Crystal asked,

"Well…there are many different reasons like it could be a surprise or it could put a lot of stress on someone or they don't want to tell anyone." I explained,

"So Cole goes like that because of one of those reasons?" Crystal asked,

"Or another one. Like I said, there are many different reasons." I added,

"Ok. Thanks Nya." Crystal said,

"No problems. You can always talk to me about anything." I explained, feeling like a big sister,

"Do you want to do something together while the boys are doing their thing?" Crystal asked, "I do like hanging out with boys but, sometimes I need a girl to hangout with."

"Well, you got one. What do you wanna do?" I asked,

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Crystal turned the question on me. I thought for a second and saw that she was still wearing her princess dress and that gave me an idea,

"What about some princess make overs?" I suggested and Crystal's face lit up,

"Yeah!" Crystal said and we got started.

Cole's POV:

After I got back to the temple, I heard Crystal and Nya giggling from Nya's room so decided to check on what they were doing. I walked to Nya's room to see that Nay and Crystal were giving each other makeovers. From what I could see, they haven't done any makeup yet but right now, Nya was finishing up Crystal's hair which is now from a ponytail now to a very fancy bun that kinds looked like a flower and had a few hair accessories and Nya was also wrapping up a funny story about Kai,

"And when we found him, he was covered head to toe in water, honey, coffee, food dye and flour." Nya wrapped up and we all laughed,

"When was that?" I asked,

"Hey Cole. Something that happened when Kai was 7." Nya explained,

"Hi Cole! Do you like what Nya did?" Crystal asked, very excited,

"You look like princess ready to head to a ball." I answered and that lit up Crystal's face,

"My turn to do your hair now!" Crystal explained and I headed to the games room where everyone else was except Sensei of course.

"Hey." I said as I entered the games room,

"Hey." The others replied, not all the same but you get the point.

20 minuets later, I looked at the time, 6:00pm. Time for Crystal to get in the bath. I head to Nya's room and the 2 girls hair was all done and luckily, no make up and they were now gossiping,

"Sorry to intrude but, Crystal, bath time." I explained,

"Ok. See ya Nya." Crystal said as she hopped off Nya's bed,

"See ya." Nay replied.

After Crystal hopped out the bath and got dressed, I got a video call. It's was Crystal's other 2 best friends, Yin and Yang.

"Crystal. It's Yin and Yang." I explained as I handed my phone over to her and pressed 'answer' for her,

"Hi Yin! Hi Yang!" Crystal beamed,

"HI!" Yin and Yang beamed from the other side of the line. Yin and Yang were twins and Crystal knows them the same way she knows Christ, their dad was apart of 'The Blacksmiths' and were 6 years old. Yin had long silvery hair with a stripe of black in it that reached her mid-back when it was let loose while Yang had short black hair with a white stripe in it and the reason it was like that was because Yin and Yang somehow had a birth defect that made their hair like that but that was the only effect.

"How's China?" Crystal asked,

"China is amazing!" Yin exclaimed,

"Yeah! There's the GIGANTIC wall here called 'The Great Wall of China' and it goes on forever!" Yang explained,

"What's new back home?" Yin asked. Crystal explained the deal with dad getting cancer and how she needs to stay with us,

"So that's why you weren't picking up on your computer." Yang exclaimed,

"Yeah." Crystal said,

"We're sorry to hear that Lou got cancer." Yin said,

"It's ok. Cole said that if we wish enough, the doctor fairy will make daddy all better." Crystal explained,

Doctor fairy huh? If only it was that easy.

"When are you guys coming back?" Crystal asked,

"Mummy and daddy said that we're coming home next week." Yin answered,

"Awesome!" Crystal exclaimed,

"Yin. Yang. Time to get off the phone. Don't forget that the time isn't the same here as it is back in Ninjago." Yin and Yang's mother told them,

"Ok." The twins sighed, "Bye Crystal!" they exclaimed,

"Bye guys!" Crystal exclaimed back as Yin and Yang gave their mum back her phone and Crystal gave me back mine and ran to the games room,

"I'm sorry to hear about Lou." She said,

"It's all right." I replied. Yin and Yang's mum is called Yasmine, she has hair like Yin's but unlike her daughter, her's is dyed.

"How bad is it?" Yasmine asked, I looked around to she is Crystal was in earshot then turned back to Yasmine,

"Pretty bad. Ashley thinks that he'll make it past Crystal's birthday but after that, she wouldn't give him much time." Cole explained quietly so Crystal wouldn't hear,

"Wow! I'm sorry. I hope he get's better real soon." Yasmine said,

"Thanks. So do we." Cole replied,

"I better go. These 2 have been begging to go back out sightseeing. Bye, have a good one." Yasmine said,

"Thanks, you too, bye." I said as we hanged up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey People! Just Letting you know that I'm not going to be posting for a LONG while. Internet issues. I may get a chapter out here and there but I'll be back posting regularly Feb next year. Until then, I can't make any promises. Sorry for the dilemma. That's all I got, Keep on the look out and most importantly...HAVE A GOOD ONE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Cole's POV:

After Crystal got off the phone, we decided to watched a movie,

"What are watching?" Kai asked,

"Can we watch Big Hero 6?" Crystal asked for it was her favourite Disney movie,

"How many times have you watched that?" I asked,

"Not enough." Crystal smiled,

"I'm ok with it." Nya stated and the whole group agreed so I sat it up. The movie played through and I glanced at the clock, 7:30. Crystal should be getting to bed but she's settled down, she rally loves this movie and it isn't a school night so I decided to let it slide for tonight. Anyway she needs to be happy. After the movie ended, Crystal was curled up into a little ball leaning on my chest, fast asleep then a saw I flash and when I looked to see what it was, it was Misako taking a photo on her phone,

"Seriously?" I questioned quietly but Misako just smiled and I rolled my eyes. I better put this girl to bed. I carried her to her room and tucked her into bed and as I did, her eyes flickered open a tiny bit,

"Cole. Are you ever going to end up like Tadashi?" Crystal asked, very quietly,

"Crystal. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. Ok." I answered,

"Ok. Good-night jungle boy." Crystal said,

"Good-night little dancer." I replied as she went back to sleep. I quietly walked out of her room and quietly closed the door to find Kai,

"Jungle boy? And what's the deal with you calling Crystal 'little dancer'?" Kai asked,

"Little dancer is what me and dad call Crystal because she loves to dance." I explained,

"And 'jungle boy' is because?" Kai questioned,

"That's what Crystal calls me because of what I was like before Sensei found me." I explained,

"Cool." Kai replied.

Lloyd's POV:

It's been a week and from what I've been hearing, Lou's been only been getting worst. He's completely bald, finding it hard to breathe and no one still can figure out how he got it. I decided to go play some video games but when I got to the games room, I found Crystal and Cole already there,

"I WIN AGAIN!" Crystal called,

"Well I win…at this!" Cole replied as he started to tickle Crystal,

"COLE! STOP!" Crystal laughed,

"Cole? Who's Cole? I'm the tickle monster!" Cole replied also laughing but nowhere as near as much as Crystal was. Even I chuckled.

"COLE!" Crystal laughed and Cole eventually stopped, "Hi Lloyd." Crystal said, still trying to calm down from the laughing, but was failing,

"Hey. Room for 1 more." I asked,

"Sure." Cole answered, handing me a controller,

"Hey Lloyd, guess what?" Crystal asked, excited,

"What?" I asked,

"It's my birthday next week!" Crystal announced,

"Nice!" I answered, "You having a party?"

"Well, my friends, Yin and Yang are coming home today and I was thinking that I could just have them and Christ over." Crystal explained,

"Sounds fun." I said,

"Hey if you want to meet the twins at the airport, we gotta get moving." Cole explained as he looked at the clock,

"Ok. See ya later Lloyd." Crystal said as she ran for the front door,

"Cole. Are you heading out?" Uncle Wu asked Cole,

"Yes Sensei. Some of Crystal's friends are coming home from holiday today and she really wants to meet them at the air port." Cole explained,

"On your way back, can you do the shopping?" Uncle asked,

"Yes Sensei." Cole answered and Uncle handed him the shopping list and money,

"Lloyd will assist you." Uncle added looking at me,

"Yes Sensei." I answered,

"COLE! ARE YOU COMING OR DID YOU GET HIT BY THAT TIME BLADE THAT MAKES YOU STOP!" Crystal called from the front door. Boy she has a loud voice!

"GIVE ME 1 SECOND! I'M TALLKING TO SENSEI!" Cole called back, "Sorry Sensei." Cole added,

"It's ok Cole. I suggest the 3 of you get going." Uncle said,

"Yes Sensei." Both me and Cole said and headed to the front door,

"Sorry Cole for calling you when you were talking to Wu." Crystal said,

"It's ok Crystal. You're just excited." Cole explained, "Also, Lloyd's joining us because Sensei asked us to do the shopping on our way back, ok?" Cole added,

"Ok." Crystal beamed. We flew to the airport on our dragons, with Crystal on Cole's, and we were now waiting for the plane to land,

"Cole. Can I be tall?" Crystal asked Cole. Why was she asking that?

"Sure." Cole replied and picked Crystal up and placed her on his shoulders. I guess that's her way of asking if she can go on Cole's shoulders. We waited for a little while until,

"COLE! THERE THEY ARE!" Crystal called as she pointed at a gate, which was just coming in. Cole took Crystal off his shoulders and she started running towards the family,

"Aren't you going after her?" I asked,

"She's safe." Cole replied as we stared walking in the same direction.

'YIN! YANG!" Crystal called,

"CRYSTAL!" the twins called back as Crystal went for a hug.

"Hey." Cole said,

"Hello Cole." Yin and Yang's dad, Liam said back **((I'm guessing the names here since they don't mention them in the show))**. Liam had _.

"Is that the green ninja?!" Yang asked as he looked at me,

"Yes I am." I answered,

"Crystal! I still don't believe you're living with THE ninjas!" Yin exclaimed,

"Yeah, and I keep on beating the lightning ninja, Jay at Dragon Riders." Crystal added,

"And Jay had made it his mission to beat Crystal." Cole added,

"Wait. So one of the biggest heroes of Ninjago is trying to beat a 5 year old?" Yasmine asked,

"Yep. No one will ever get what goes on in side his head." Cole explained. We all talked for a bit more then, we all had to go,

"Hey Yin, Yang. Are you guys able to come over for my birthday next week?" Crystal asked,

"Are you having it at where the ninjas live?" Yang asked,

"I think so." Crystal answered. I'm guessing she and Cole haven't planned out everything yet.

"It doesn't matter where your birthday is, we'll be there." Yin stated, giving her brother a nudge with her shoulder.

Cole's POV:

After we left the airport, me, Crystal and Lloyd headed to the shop.

"Are we getting chocolate milk this time?" Crystal asked with a cheeky grin,

"Uh…yes." I answered, confused as I scanned over the list, "You asked Sensei, didn't you?" I questioned,

"Maybe." Crystal said, which I knew meant 'yes'. Well, Crystal does love her chocolate milk.

"Is that 1st?" Lloyd asked,

"No. 1st up we have to get potatoes." I explained and we headed off. At one point, we had to grab some peas,

"Ew!" Crystal exclaimed,

"You don't like peas?" Lloyd questioned,

"No!" Crystal exclaimed,

"Same here." Lloyd explained,

"Well Sensei said to get some." I explained,

"Wait, Lloyd. I've seen you eat peas." Crystal remembered,

"Just because I eat them, doesn't mean I don't wanna puke." Lloyd explained,

"But if you don't like them, why do you eat them?" Crystal asked,

"Because Uncle Wu makes me." Lloyd explained. We finished up the shopping and headed home.

We got home, unpacked the shopping and went to do what ever.

"Cole. Can you teach me that spinney fight move you all do?" Crystal asked,

"I don't know if you can." I explained,

"Why?" Crystal asked,

"You're not big enough." I explained,

"Can you try and teach me." Crystal asked and she must of saw that I was going to tell her she's not big enough so she pulled out her 'sister eyes'. They're just like puppy eyes, but 100 times cuter.

"Ok. But don't get your hopes up if you can't do it." I sighed,

"Ok!" Crystal beamed as we walked outside.

Zane's POV:

I decided to do some extra training but when I went outside, I found Cole trying to teach Crystal…spinjitzu?

"What are you doing?" I asked,

"Cole teaching my that spinney fighting move you guys do!" Crystal exclaimed,

"You are aware that Crystal isn't that correct height to do spinjitzu." I explained,

"Yeah I know. I remember that we couldn't do it when we got turned into children." I explained,

"You were turned into children? When?" Crystal asked,

"I'll explain later." Cole told her.

"Sensei is requiring your assistance." I told Cole,

"What?" Crystal asked,

"Sensei wants me." Cole simplified,

"Why didn't you just say that?" Crystal asked me,

"Because he has a big vocabulary." Cole answered for me,

"What that?" Crystal questioned,

"Vocabulary, the body of words known to an individual person." I explained and by the way Crystal looked at me, I'm going to presume that she did not understand me,

"Basically, all the words he knows of and how to use." Cole simplified,

"Ohhhhhhhh. Ok!" Crystal said,

"Any way, why does Sensei want me?" Cole asked and I shrugged,

"Cole, you'll teach me that spinney fight move after right?" Crystal asked,

"Why doesn't Zane try and teach you?" Cole said,

"Zane?" Crystal asked,

"I can try and attempt." I said,

"Is that a yes?" Crystal questioned,

"Affirmative." I said but again, I'm going to presume that Crystal did not understand,

"He means yes." Cole explained, "You need to simplify that vocab of yours." He added. I probably should.

Cole's POV:

I should see if Jay and Nya can add some more casual words to Zane's vocabulary so Crystal can understand without someone translating it all the time. I got to Sensei's room and knocked on the door,

"Enter." Sensei called out, and I opened the door and walked in, "How can I help you Cole?" he asked.

"Zane told me that you wanted me." I explained,

"I never asked for you." Sensei said,

"And I never told that to you." Zane explained as he walked into Sensei's room with Sensei's blue teapot.

"The only thing I required Zane to do was fetch me some tea." Sensei explained,

"But then…WHO'S WITH CRYSTAL?!" I asked and as I did, we heard a very high-pitched scream. I know that scream! I ran to the window and saw that the Zane I left Crystal with was holding Crystal over his shoulder as he transformed. He transformed into…a ghost! He had the green, transparent skin with a black vest and dark green long sleeve shirt underneath and dark green and black pants and boots. His hair was black and was short on the sides and long on the top.

"CRYSTAL!" I yelled as I jumped out the window and landed in front of where he was floating, "LET MY SISTER GO NOW!" I demanded as the others came out and we all drawed our weapons,

"No can do. You see, I need the runt to take over Ninjago." He explained,

"I'M NO RUNT! WHAT EVR A RUNT IS BUT WHATEVER IT IS, I'M NOT THAT! NOW LET ME GO NOW!" Crystal shouted as she squirmed around but somehow, he kept his grip, "COLE! HELP! PLEASE!" she screamed,

"DON'T WORRY SIS! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" I called as Nya shot her water at him but he just dodged wherever she shot.

"ARCHIE! PUT THE KID DOWN NOW!" a voice called and we all recognised it. We all turned to see Morrow floating near the top of the temple,

"Or what?" Archie asked,

"Or I'll make you." Morrow threatened. Morrow was trying to help my sister? Whatever. I'll care once I get my sister back.

"Oh. I'm so scared." Archie teased,

"LET ME GO!" Crystal screamed as she continued to squirm but Archie kept his grip. Morrow went to attack but Archie simply dodged it. We did what we could from the ground but in the end, Archie got away with Crystal. I stood there, in shock, looking at the spot where Archie got away,

"Don't worry. We'll get Crystal back." Kai reassured as he placed a hand on my sister but I just can't believe it. He got away with Crystal.

"Thank you for the help but…" Nya started to say to Morrow,

"But you want to know why I did and how I'm here." Morrow finished and Nya nodded,

"Well, when you defeated us. You didn't destroy us, you simply sent us back to the curse realm." Morrow started to explain,

"But the curse realm is inside of your queen." Lloyd stated,

"Well that's only where us ghost stay. The curse realm is where the queen stays, so you only sent us back there." Morrow explained,

"Ok. Now why did you help us?" Lloyd asked,

"And who was that guy and what does he want with MY LITTLE SISTER?" I asked,

"That's Archie. What he wants with your little sister. Wish I knew." Morrow explained,

"How did you 2 get here?" Lloyd asked,

"I have no idea how Archie got here but your dad got me here." Morrow explained,

"It's nice to see you again Morrow." Sensei said as he stepped out,

"You too Sensei and now since you all are here, I want apologise for everything I did in the past." Morrow said,

"We can't move forward if we keep on looking back. You're forgiven. Just don't do it again." Lloyd stated,

"I'm forgiven just like that?" Morrow asked,

"Any one who helps my sister are in my good books, even if they tried to destroy me." I explained,

"I wish I could tell you more about Archie and what he wants with Cole's sister but since he's new to the cursed realm, I only know what I know and that's not much." Morrow explained.

Morrow's POV:

Wow. I didn't expect for them to forgive me so quickly, especially Lloyd and Cole. Lloyd because, well, I took over him for most of our battle and Cole because I'm pretty sure he's the stubborn one of the group. Or is that Kai? Either way, Cole is stubborn.

"A little knowledge is better than no knowledge. What do you know?" Lloyd asked,

"Well all I know is that Archie always desired 1 thing and 1 thing only, power. He would do absolutely anything to get it. Heck, I've heard that he killed his own brother to get it." I explained and after I said the last part, Nya, Kai and Cole looked disgusted and Nya looked like she wanted to puke or something, "Sorry, just, stating the facts."

"It's ok. Do you know anything else?" Nya asked,

"Well, after he killed his brother, Archie told the person who told him to kill his brother, I don't know who but he told him to get rid of the remanding 'obstacle' in his path to power." I continued,

"What?" Kai asked,

"Who, and are you sure you want to know?" I asked because it's pretty horrid,

"Who?" Jay asked,

"His parents." I answered and the ninja were shocked, Nya cringed into Jay's arms and even then she looked like she wanted to faint, same for Jay, Kai and Cole were disgusted and Zane and Lloyd were disgusted and confused,

"Why on earth would you kill your parents?" Jay asked,

"Archie believed that they were an obstacle for him getting power. After that he caused so much trouble. In the end, he got lost in the forest and didn't know how to get out so he starved and never got all the power he wanted." I finished,

"He must be after more power." Lloyd pointed out,

"But what does he want with my little sister. The only power she has is the power cuteness." Cole explained with resulted in him getting some confused looks, even from me, "What? You've never seen her sister eyes." He defended himself,  
"Trust me. They all have their thing." Kai added, giving Nya a glare and she just smiled back,

"We need to get Crystal back and stop Archie." Lloyd commanded,

"We have a week to get Crystal back." Cole added,

"Why?" I asked,

"It's her birthday next week." Cole explained,  
"Let's get moving!" Lloyd commanded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Lloyd's POV:

Ok. We have a new villain who would do ANTHING to get power and has Crystal plus, we need to get Crystal back in under a week for her birthday. Ok we don't NEED to get Crystal for her birthday but it's high on the priories list because 1) you want's to spend their birthday while captured and 2), Cole will go BALISTIC if we don't get Crystal back as soon as possible and I thought Cole gets mad when someone eats his cake (unless it's Crystal of course), so I DO NOT want to see him mad about Crystal.

Crystal's POV:

Who is this? What does he want with me? Who was that other ghost? I hope Cole and the others come soon. I was locked up in a cage in some stinky, wet cave.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked,

"You've asked that for the 1 000 000th time now!" he shouted,

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked again,

"If I tell you, will you shut up?" he asked,

"Maybe." I said and just looked at me mean like, "Hey, maybe is better no."

"I am Archie. The next dominator of Ninjago. I'm on a quest to gather every piece of power I can get my hands on and I need you to do that." Archie told me,

"Why?" I asked,

"You wouldn't understand." Archie said,

"Why?" I asked again,

"Because you're a kid and kids won't understand." Archie told me and he looks like he's getting very annoyed,

"I'm sure I can understand." I said,

"Well you see, there's a legend that there's a special child who was powers that only one can control who is not the child. So I plan to absorb you powers to use for myself." Archie said,

"So I have powers that no one knows of?" I asked,

"Yep." Archie said,

"But I can't use them if I did know about them?" I asked,

"Yep." Archie said,

"And you're going to steal them from me?" I asked,

"Yes." Archie said,

"So you're stealing from a 5 year old?" I asked,  
"Yes." Archie said and I started giggling,

"What's so funny?" Archie asked,

"You're stealing from a 5 year old." I said slower,

"COME ON! THAT MAKES ME SOUND WEAK!" Archie shouted and I laughed,  
"Wait. Will I survive?" I asked,

"I don't know nor do I care." Archie said. Cole please hurry.

Zane's POV:

I've never seen Cole so distressed before. I can understand given the consequences but still.

"Are you ok Cole?" I asked,

"I'll be fine once Crystal is safe." Cole explained,

"Don't worry. We'll get her back." Kai reassured,

"It's just. How did I not see that there was a fake Zane? I should've known." Cole stated,

"We all make mistakes." Wu explained,

"But I can't make mistakes if it's with my sister. I promised mum that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and look what happened." Cole exclaimed,

"We all makes mistakes when it comes to siblings. Trust me, I've had my fair share. But in the end, we always get them out of trouble." Kai explained,

"Plus, we're ninja. We always save the day." Jay exclaimed,

"I kinda know how you're feeling." Morrow mumbled,

"What do you mean?" I asked and that seemed to catch the others attention, "Was I he only one to hear what Morrow said?"

"Yeah." Jay said,

"Morrow said that he knows what Cole is going through." I explained,

"How?" Nya asked but Morrow remained silent,

"I don't wanna talk about it." Morrow finally answered,

"How are going to find Crystal?" Cole asked,

"Is there any way to track her?" Lloyd asked,

"No. She has no bit of tech on her to track." Cole explained,

"Maybe there's another to track her." Nya suggested,

"Like how?" Kai questioned,

"Like…I don't know. Her energy? Her sprit?" Nya guessed,

"There's one way but I don't know if anyone here knows how to do it." Morrow suggested,

"What is it?" Cole asked,

"This technique that Garmadon told me about." Morrow started,

"Why were you talking to dad?" Lloyd questioned,

"I get bored and Garmadon knows some pretty cool things." Morrow explained, "Any way. He told me about this technique that allows you to locate someone's sprit. I can't do it but maybe someone here can." Morrow explained,

"Did Garmadon demonstrate?" I asked,

"No." Morrow answered,

"You're talking about the 'Sprit Book'." Sensei said as he walked out,

"Yes Sensei. That's what Garmadon called it." Morrow replied,

"It's not a technique. It's a special book." Sensei explained as he handed Morrow an old looking book. The book had a brown leather cover with gold symbols and a ruby in each corner.

"Did Garmadon tell you how to use it?" I questioned,

"Yeah. He said that we need an item that's special to the person that we're trying to find,

"Would a person work?" Jay asked,  
"A person?" Kai questioned,  
"Yeah. Cole. He's special to Crystal." Jay explained,

"I doubt a person would work." I stated,

"Hang on. I know what to use." Cole exclaimed as he ran to Crystal's room and came back with a geode with pink crystals **((if you don't know what a geode is, it's a normal rock on the outside but it has crystal on the inside and they're really pretty))**.

"Why a geode?" Lloyd questioned,

"This geode is really special to Crystal because it's from mum and she reckons it represents the both of us. I'm tough like a rock and her name is Crystal." Cole explained,

"Ok. Now place it here." Morrow instructed as he opened the book to a page where on one side of the book, it was plain and on the other was a map on the world. Cole placed the geode on the plain page and after a minuet, a pink dot appeared on the world map.

"Found her." Morrow exclaimed,  
"That's where she is?" Cole questioned,

"Yep." Morrow answered. I took note of Crystal's location as Cole took back Crystal's geode.  
"Thank you Sensei." Morrow said as he handed the book back to Sensei who nodded in reply.

"Let's get going." Cole demanded,

"Hang on Cole. We have no idea what this guy is capable of nor how to beat him." Lloyd explained and Cole let out a big groan in response,

"Lloyd's right. It would be foolish to run into battle without a plan of attack." I added,

"But, HE HAS CRYSTAL!" Cole lashed. He was really losing his temper.

"Maybe there's someone who knows Archie." Kai suggested,

"How are we meant to know who knows him? The only person who we know of that knows Archie is Morrow." Jay explained,

"Sensei. Do know any thing about Archie?" I asked,

"I'm afraid not." Sensei replied, "Pixal. Is there any records on Archie?" I asked,

"Searching now…nothing." Pixal answered,

"There's not even any records?" Jay asked,

"Negative." I answered,

"We'll find out more if we go find Crystal." Cole exclaimed,

"He's right. We'll get to know more if we go and find out what he's like." Kai agreed,

"Ok. We'll go, but we need to stay out of sight and Cole, I can't guarantee we'll get Crystal this time round we'll get her." Lloyd explained,

"We're getting her this time round." Cole stated,

"I said we can't guarantee. Not that we're not." Lloyd explained,

"What's the plan?" Nya asked,

"Morrow, you coming?" Lloyd asked,

"Only if all of you guys are ok with it." Morrow replied,

"Good because you'll be an advantage. Ok. Here's the plan…" Lloyd explained the plan, "Everyone knows what they're doing?" and we all confirmed, "Good. Let's go."

"NINJAGO!" we all cried before summoning our dragons and flying off.

Crystal's POV:

Archie was working on some sort of machine thingy. It was huge and it was made out of metal but it wasn't shiny. On one side, there was a seat with a bar across it with a big metal upside down bowl on top of it and on the other side was a tube, which was connected to an amulet.

"What's with the amulet?" I asked,

"I can't directly absorb your powers. They have to be moved to an object." Archie said.

"Why?" I asked,

"Because it just won't work if I try and directly absorb your powers!" Archie yelled. I'm really scared now. I'm so scared that I started to cry, "Why are you crying?" he asked but it was really mean,

"I-I'm s-scared. I-I w-want m-my b-brother." I said as I was crying,

"Well stop crying! I'm trying to work." Archie said,

"But I want my brother." I said again, still crying,

"Well, I don't care so just stop crying!" Archie yelled but that made me cry more,

"You're mean." I said,

"I'm going to go for a walk because I have a headache from your crying and when I return, you have wanna of stopped crying!" Archie yelled, "Gees. Who knew that kidnapping a kid would be so hard?" he also said but really quiet but I could hear it. Cole PLEASE hurry!

Kai's POV:

I feel Cole's pain. When I lost Nya when I 1st became a ninja, I was so stressed out. I hope we find Crystal soon. We were now flying on our dragons to the location that showed on the map,

"How much further?" Cole asked, not looking back,

"Approximately 10 km." Zane replied,

"We should think about finding a spot to rest for the night." Lloyd stated and he's right, it's starting to get dark,

"If you guys want to, go head but I'm finding my sister." Cole stated,

"But we have to stick together." Zane protested,

"But he could be doing ANYTHING to her right now!" Cole stated. I don't think anyone has ever seen him so stressed.

"Cole. I know what you're going through. Remember when we 1st started? When Nya got kidnapped? I just wanted to truck on until I found her but we do need to rest. I know it's hard to rest when one of the people you love most is in danger but it's smarter and safer to rest so we can gather as strength as we can so we can protect them." I explained,

"Well hurry up. The sooner we land, the sooner we can get Crystal." Cole sighed,

"There's a clearing below us." Nya pointed out,

"Good. We'll camp here for the night." Lloyd instructed and we landed.

Morrow's POV:

I feel Cole's pain more than the others may think. I had a sister when I was little, before Sensei found me. When I was 4, I lived with my mum, dad and my little sister Mary. Mary was 2 years younger than me and she was my best friend. One morning I woke up to Mary crying and when I went out of my room, I couldn't find mum or dad anywhere. I was worried about Mary so I went to her room and since I was a strong kid, I picked her up out of her cot and held her and she stopped crying. Mary had black hair and green eyes like me. I held Mary as I looked all around for our parents but they were nowhere to be found and then I found a note on the dinning room table. I could read pretty well then and so I read the note.

'Morrow,

We're sorry. We can't look after you and your sister anymore. It's up to you to look after the both of you. I know you're only 4 but we have no choice. We just want you 2 to know that we absolutely love you both with all our hearts. We know you'll both do amazing things. You must understand we do love you both but we have no choice. We love you both so much,

Your forever loving mum and dad.'

I may have been little but I knew that it was up to me to raise Mary into the best life ever, somehow. I stuffed the note in my pocket and I looked at the door and there were 2 backpacks sitting on the ground. One had my name and the other had Mary's and on the top of them, there was another note.

'Take these and run when you hear a man at the door. It's for your own safeties. Mum and dad.'

I looked in them and they were both filled to the top with supplies for me and Mary. I closed them and focused on figuring out how to survive. We couldn't go to a friend's house because I didn't have any then all of a sudden, I heard 2 pairs of giant footsteps stop at my door,

"This is the house?" I heard a voice say,

"Yep. Come on. Let's get the kids and get out of here." I heard another voice say. I knew what to do. I grabbed mine and Mary's backpacks that our parents packed for us and ran out of the back door. I ran into the woods that we had at the back of our house to my secret tree house. The only people who knew about my tree house was our mum, our dad, me and Mary. I opened our packs and took a closer look at what was inside. There were clothes, food, bottles and nappies for Mary and a picture of the 4 of us all together. From then on, it was just me and Mary. I had no idea how I did it but I managed to raise us both until I was 7 and Mary was 5. Life was hard, we had to scrap food out of bins, had no roof over our heads and only had 1 outfit each and we were lucky if it fit.

"Morrow. What happened to mummy and daddy?" Mary asked me one day while we were trying to find some food,

"I don't know. One day, when you were 2, I woke up and I couldn't find them anywhere. All they left was a note and a backpack for each of us full of stuff for us." I explained and it tore me to tell her that.

Then that day I wish I could take back, whatever the consequences might be. One day, we woke up and all was normal until Mary wouldn't stop coughing.

"Are you ok Mary?" I asked,

"No. My throat hurts, my nose is blocked, my head hurts and my chest hurts." Mary answered,

"Maybe we can find someone who can help." I suggested because sometimes, some people were so nice that they would sometimes help us. We searched and searched and Mary was getting worst and worst until she collapsed,

"Morrow." Mary whispered, she could barely talk,

"Mary! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" I panicked when a couple ran up to me,

"What's wrong?" the man asked me,

"It's my sister. Something's wrong with her." I sobbed. I was scared. The woman placed her hand on Mary's forehead and she looked scared herself.

"She's really burning up. We need to get to the hospital now." The woman instructed the man. When she said 'hospital', my body went into full panic. The woman picked Mary up and the man grabbed me so I could keep up and they ran to the hospital. Some time later, the man and woman walked up to the seat where I was sitting.

"Hi." The man said,

"Hi." I replied,

"What's yours and your sister's name?" the woman asked,

"I'm Morrow and my sister's name is Mary." I explained,

"I'm Maya and this is my husband Ray." Maya introduced,

"Is Mary going to be ok?" I asked and they looked at each other with their faces filled with concern,

"I'm sorry Morrow, Mary hasn't gotten much time left, but the doctor said that you can go in her room for her final minuets." Ray explained and it literally felt like someone had ripped my heart out and had squashed it beneath their foot a million times. I got up and went to Mary's room where she laid on a white hospital bed,

"Hey Morrow. The doctor told me." Mary explained,

"I'm so sorry Mary. I failed. I was meant to look after you. To raise you to do amazing things but look at what's happening." I sobbed as I hugged my sister and she hugged me back,

"Morrow. We're siblings. No matter what. We'll always be together. I love you." Mary said with her final breath,

"I love you too." I whimpered as the doctor checked her pulse,

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you're a great big brother." The doctor said and I tightened my grip on my sister, held her as close as I could and bawled my eyes out until I accidentally fell asleep from exhaustion. I woke up to a gentle hand gently shaking me,

"Morrow. Wake up." A soft female voice said and I opened my eyes to see Maya and my…dead sister still in my arms and when I saw Mary, I started to bawl my eyes out again,

"It's ok sweetie. You did what you could." Maya explained gently and I hugged her. I didn't even care that she wasn't my mother, she was the closest thing I had to a mother. The next day Maya and Ray came with me to Mary's funeral, a day I thought I would never have to experience.

"Morrow. You need a home right?" Ray asked as he knelt down to me and I nodded, "How would you like to stay with us?" he asked,

"I'd like that. Thank you." I answered and gave him a big hug. For the next couple of weeks, I lived with Maya and Ray in a blacksmith shop until one day when I got kidnapped. I don't remember what happened but what I do remember is waking up in an ally way and back to where I was except without my sister until I was going through the bins at a monastery when Sensei Wu found we and trained me to be the master of wind. That's also why I was disappointed when I wasn't the green ninja because I thought I would have enough power to bring my sister back, find out what happened to our parents and find Maya and Ray. While these memories were coming back to me, I must've been crying a little bit because I snapped back into reality when Nya placed her hand on my shoulder,

"Are you ok Morrow?" Nya asked,

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I replied. I've never told anyone about my sister so no one knew except for Maya and Ray, if they are still around.

"Are you sure because you're over here crying." Nay explained,

"Just some memories that are coming back to me." I explained,

"Wanna talk about it?" Nya asked,

"No thanks. I don't like telling anyone about it." I explained,

"Ok, but I'm here if you change your mind." Nya stated,

"Thanks." I responded as she walked back to where Kai was. Call me crazy but Nya and Kai remind me a lot of Maya and Ray. Maybe they know them.

 **Hope that last bit wasn't too sad (cos I nearly cried like twice while writing it). Sorry if I made you cry. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Cole's POV:

I groaned as I sat up. I looked around and I was in some sort of…cave? How did I get here?

"COLE!" I heard a little voice scream,

"CRYSTAL!" I called back as I turned to she Crystal in a bigger version of a birdcage and terror was all over her face, "Don't worry! I'm gonna get you out of here!" I called as I ran over to the cage but as I took my 1st steps, I heard an evil laugh,

"I doubt that." a voice said as smoke started to build up and Archie formed,

"LET MY SISTER GO!" I demanded as I drew my scythe,

"That won't be happening." Archie stated as he revealed that he captured the rest of the team and…DAD?!

"LET EVERYONE GO!" I yelled, I had already lost my temper,

"Nope. But hey, you get to watch them disappear! Good-bye." Archie said as he disappeared,

"Cole!" Crystal cried and I saw that her arm was fading, everyone was starting to fade, "Cole." Crystal said as the rest of her head disappear,

"NO!" I screamed. One by one, everyone faded and there was nothing I could do but to watch until it was me and dad. Dad opened his eyes and they meet with mine as the rest of his head disappeared and then, I was all alone. I fell to my knees and began to cry. Then I heard a voice,

"Cole? Cole." The voice said. It was familiar but I couldn't figure out whose voice it was until I opened my eyes to see Nya shaking me gently,

"Nya?" I asked,

"Cole, are you ok? You were crying in your sleep." Nya asked and I felt my cheeks and they were covered in tears. That must've been the only real thing that happened, I hope,

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered,

"Worried about Crystal?" Nya questioned,

"Yeah." I answered as I looked away,

"Don't worry. We'll get her back." Nya said,

"So how come your up?" I asked once I realised it's probably late and we're the only ones up,

"Couldn't sleep. Your sister really grows on people." Nya answered and we both chuckled,

"Yeah, she has a tendency of doing that." I explained,

"I think she's grown on everyone." Nya stated,

"Yeah. She blends in perfectly but sticks out like a sore thumb and not just because she's the only kid at the temple." I added,

"Yeah. You and her are siblings. Jay and her love puns, being childish and being sarcastic." Nya started,

"Yeah I'm worried about her hanging around Jay." I joked and we both chuckled,

"Kai and her love to learn about new fight styles. Zane and her love to cook and learn more on anything. Lloyd and her love video games and I love having another girl around the temple." Nya explained,

"Yeah that's another thing about Crystal. She has so many interests and loves to do so much that she can connect with pretty much anyone." I added,

"Crystal is one heck of a girl." Nya stated, "I wonder if she's grown on Archie?" she joked and we both chuckled,

"I honestly won't be surprised if she has." I added, "Where is my life going?" I muttered under my breath but Nya must've heard it because she looked surprised,

"What do you mean?" Nya asked with concern,

"You heard that?" I questioned and she nodded. I sighed before continuing, "1st mum dies when I was 13, then dad gets cancer and is dying and now Crystal's life is in danger. What if I end up the only one in my family left?" I questioned,

"Well I highly doubt that will ever happen but is it does, you have the rest of us. Your brothers and sister. You'll never be alone." Nya reassured, "We better get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"When don't we have a big day?" I questioned and we chuckled,

"Good-night Cole." Nya stated,

"Night Nya." I replied as we headed to sleep but I I'm honest with you, I wanna just curl up in a ball and cry.

Kai's POV:

The next morning when we woke up, Cole didn't look to good and I could take a good guess why,

"Trouble sleeping bud?" I asked and that snapped him out of his thoughts,

"What? Oh…um…*sigh*, no. Not really." Cole admitted,

"Don't worry. We're gonna get her." I reassured,

"I know, thanks." Cole replied but I could tell that there was something else,

"There's something else. What is it?" I asked,

"There isn't anything else." Cole stated and I could tell that he was trying to keep his place as the tough one. I won't make him tell but I can speak for everyone when I say this, Cole is 2 completely different people. When he's around us he's really tough with occasions of light heart moments but when he's around Crystal, he's all caring and let's his walls fall but only stays a bit tough. I understand that though. When you're around your friends you wanna be tough but when you're around someone like your little sister, you want them to know that they can talk to you about anything and that you care.

Crystals' POV:

I REALLY hope Cole is coming really soon because things are getting scarier. Last night, Archie didn't give me anything to eat or drink and it's getting dark and monsters come out of the dark.

"Archie." I called out,

"What?" Archie asked but it was nothing like Cole,

"I have to go potty." I said, I really do.

"Hold it." Archie said,

"But you said that last night." I said,

"JUST WAIT!" Archie shouted and I started to cry again, "AGAIN WITH THAT CRYING?"

"You're mean and scary and I want my brother." I said,  
"I should've built the machine then take the kid. I'm going for a walk and when I return, you have want of stopped crying!" Archie said and walked out. He goes for a lot of walks Cole PLEASE hurry.

Morrow's POV:

We're now flying to where Crystal is and I don't know who this Crystal girl is except for what she looks like, she's Cole's little sister and she's a little kid.

"Hey Morrow." Lloyd said as he flew next to me,

"Yes?" I asked,

"Why are you helping us?" Lloyd asked,

"I'm trying to change." I replied, "Why are you asking?",

"Call me crazy but it seems like you're helping us because of that and some other reason." Lloyd explained,

"What makes you say that?" I asked but Lloyd just shrugged, "I understand what Cole is going though. To have someone you promised to look after in life threatening danger." I explained, fighting back tears,

"How so?" Lloyd asked,

"I don't talk about it." I stated,

"Ok. Zane! How much further?" Lloyd called out,

"Approximately 2 km." Zane replied,

"Good. That means we're close.

Soon we were at the mouth of this cave and we snuck in. we heard some voices that we recognised, Crystal's and Archie's.

"Soon I'll be the most powerful of them all." Archie said and laughed evilly,

"Why do you want so much power?" Crystal asked,

"Why do you ask so MANY QUESTIONS?" Archie asked and he had lost his temper,

"Because when you don't know something, you need to ask." Crystal explained,

"I want so much power so I can rule Ninjago." Archie explained,

"Why?" Crystal asked,

"Because when you rule over a place, you get whatever you want and no one can do anything about it." Archie explained.

Cole's POV:

We looked to Lloyd who nodded which meant that we had to put our plan to action. I threw a rock to make a noise and Lloyd spoke into the walkie-talkie he had and the other one was at the mouth of the cave to make it seem like we were at the mouth of the cave,

"Cole. Be quiet. We don't want to be caught." Lloyd spoke into the walkie-talkie and passed it to me,

"It's not my fault." I said into the walkie-talkie and Lloyd nodded at Morrow to see if Archie was moving. Morrow phased through the wall and returned,

"He's coming." Morrow explained and we hid,

"COLE!" Crystal called out and I had to fight with all my strength, the urge to run to her but I managed to stay put. We watched as Archie floated to the mouth of the cave and we ran into the part where Crystal is,

"Crystal!" I called quietly and ran up to the cage where she was and it looked exactly like the one from my dream,

"Cole." Crystal hugged me from inside the cage and I hugged her back, "It's scary here. He won't give me anything to eat or drink and he yells at me a lot."

"Don't worry. We're getting you out of here." I explained as Zane picked the lock. Once Zane got rid of the lock, Crystal opened the cage and jumped into my arms and snuggled in tight as I held her close.

"I know why Archie wants Crystal!" Morrow quietly called,

"Why?" I asked,

"There's this kid you has powers that they can't control and he must want to extract them from them." Morrow explained,

"AND YOU'RE INTERFERING!" Archie shouted as he appeared and Crystal dug her face into my chest and I held her tighter but not enough to hurt her but Morrow looked relaxed,

"Why do you look so calm? He's gonna try and take Crystal!" Jay called,

"There's nothing to worry about. He got the wrong kid." Morrow explained,

"And how would you know that?" Archie asked, not believing Morrow,

"If you looked deeper into the legend, you would realise the Crystal doesn't fit the description. The legend states that the kid has a birthmark in the shape of a perfect star at the back of their neck." Morrow explained,

"And?" Archie asked,

"And Crystal doesn't have the mark." Morrow explained as he walked over to me and Crystal, "May I?" he asked, indicating to lift Crystal's hair and Crystal turned her head so he could do so. Morrow lifted Crystal's hair, there was no birthmark, as usual.

"SO I PUT UP WITH THIS ANNOYING KID FOR NOTHING?" Archie yelled,

"I'm not annoying!" Crystal shouted as she stuck her tongue out.

"WHERE'S THE REAL KID?" Archie demanded and Morrow paused before answering,

"Dead. She died 40 years ago. Before the Serpentine War." Morrow explained with sadness in his eyes.

"Nya." Lloyd spoke,

"Say 'hi' to Sensei Garmadon for us would ya?" Nya said before succeeding a hit Archie with her water powers, which caused him to disappear.

"How do you know who the kid is?" Jay asked,

"She was some I love with all my heart and I still do. I haven't seen her in years." Morrow explained and he fought back tears but a few managed to escape,

"Can't you see her?" Nya asked,

"She isn't in the cursed realm. Only those who had done badly while living get sent to the curse realm. She was one of the kindest people ever, but her time came way too soon." Morrow explained as more tears ran down his face,

"We should start heading back." Zane suggested and we headed off.

We got back to the temple and I went to get Crystal something to eat and drink. I got her a piece of cake that I was going to eat myself but my sister comes before my cake. I also got her a cup of milk,

"Thanks Cole." Crystal beamed,

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" I asked, looking over Crystal once again,

"I'm ok. Is daddy?" Crystal asked,

"If something popped up, they would've called me. If you want, we can go see him tomorrow." I explained,

"Yes please." Crystal beamed, "Cole, will daddy have to spend my birthday in hospital?" Crystal asked. I already knew that Ashley managed to find away to get dad here for Crystal's birthday but I wanted to keep it a surprise,

"I don't know." I said and Morrow floated into the kitchen,

"Hey Morrow, thanks for helping out with Crystal." I said,

"No probs." Morrow said,

"You staying here?" I asked,

"We just talked about it out there and they said a can stay." Morrow said,

"YAY!" Crystal beamed as she clapped her hands,

"How can you 'yay' when you don't even know me?" Morrow asked,

"You're nice. What's your name by the way?" Crystal asked,

"Morrow." Morrow answered,

"Are you that ghost that controlled Lloyd?" Crystal asked,

"Yeah." Morrow replied quietly,

"But you're good now." Crystal beamed and Morrow smiled.

Kai's POV:

Ok. So it's Crystal's birthday next week. What am I going to get the kid?

"Hey dude." Lloyd said from my door,

"Hey. You sorted a gift for Crystal's birthday?" I asked,

"Yep. I found this series of this video game called 'Just Dance' and the set has all the games in it. The kid likes to dance right and we have a camera on the console." Lloyd explained,

"Cool." I stated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

Cole's POV:

Today is Crystal's birthday and I'm sure she'll like her 6th. 7:00 am. Time to wake her up. I finish arrangements with Ashley on the phone and walked to Crystal's room. I quietly opened the door, quietly tiptoed to her bed and…tickled her awake. I began to tickle and Crystal was laughing and squirming around.

"COLE STOP!" Crystal laughed,

"NEVER!" I stated and continued to tickle until I was certain that she was going to pee herself. I stopped and let her calm down and hugged her, "Happy birthday little dancer." I stated,

"Thanks." Crystal said as she hugged me back. I carried her on my shoulders to the dinning room and the group whished her a happy birthday and Zane severed up some chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hey Crystal, have you have an outfit planed already?" Misako asked,

"No." Crystal replied and Misako passed her a box,

"Try this on for size." Misako stated,

"Thank you Misako." Crystal replied. Crystal went to get dressed and when I checked on her, she was in a pale pink dress that reached the bottom of her knees and had a hot pink strap across her waist and had a pink bow to the side that was the same colour as the strap, the sleeves were the same as a t-shirt, she had paler pink tights that reached her ankles and pink flats that had a strap around her ankles.  
"Cole, can you help me with my hair?" Crystal asked and I brushed her hair and she slipped in a headband that was the same as the strap around her waist. I helped her put on her necklace and bracelet and she ran out to show the others and I followed,

"Look at you Crystal!" Nya exclaimed and Crystal twirled around,

"Fit alright?" Misako asked,

"It fits perfect. Thank you Misako." Crystal beamed,

"Where did you find that?" Nya asked,

"I didn't. I made it myself." Misako explained,

"Mum, I never knew you sewed." Lloyd exclaimed and Misako smiled. I got a text and I nodded at Kai, who agreed to help me out,

"We're going to pick up the others." I told Crystal,

"Ok. We're seeing daddy today right?" Crystal asked,

"Promise." I replied as we wrapped our pinkies together and me and Kai headed off.

Jay's POV:

Once Cole and Kai left, Crystal looked worried,

"You ok Crystal?" I asked,

"You get 1 wish on your birthday right?" Crystal asked and I nodded, "What if my wish doesn't come true?" Crystal asked,

"What are you going to wish for?" I asked,

"I can't tell or it defiantly won't work." Crystal giggled,

"Yeah Jay. Wishing 101." Nya teased.

Soon Kai returned with Yin, Yang and Christ and Crystal ran outside to greet them,

"Happy birthday!" the 3 little kids said,

"Thank you." Crystal replied, "Where's Cole?" and Kai had a huge smirk across his face,

"Oh, he'll be here in a second." Kai explained, "Why don't we head inside until Cole gets here." He suggested and we headed inside. Soon Cole returned,

"Hey Crystal, come out here for a minuet." Cole instructed and Crystal followed him and we all tagged along to see Lou in a wheel chair with an oxygen tank strapped to the back of it and a tube taped to his cheek. He was in that suit that he always wears and Ashley was with him, making sure that everything was in working order,

"Happy birthday little dancer." Lou said and Crystal ran into his arms and gave her dad a big squeeze,

"Thanks daddy." Crystal replied, her voice muffled in Lou's shoulder. We celebrated as more people arrived, with our help of course, and in the end there was, me, Nya, Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Morrow, Wu, Misako, Lou, Skylor, Yin, Yang, Christ, Ashley, Yasmine, mum, dad and the rest of the Blacksmiths crew. It turns out that Morrow is great with kids, who knew?

"Nya, Kai. Are your parents coming?" Crystal asked. To fill you in why, before Crystal was taken by Archie, Maya and Ray came over every once in a while and Crystal grew fond of them so she asked them to came to her birthday,

"Our parents will be here…" Nya started, then she got a text and she looked at it, "Now." She explained and she went down to grab them. Crystal heard Lou cough and it didn't sound to good and Crystal looked worried,

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll get better." I reassured as Nya landed with her parents,

"Hi Maya! Hi Ray!" Crystal called as she ran up to greet them. Is there anyone who they don't get along with?

"Hi. Happy birthday." Maya and Ray responded and Nya walked back over to me and her parents followed,

"Hello Mr and Mrs Smith." I greeted and I greeted them like that because Ray scares me and it doesn't help that I'm dating his daughter. I also don't think that he's to found of me.

"Hello Jay." Ray greeted back sternly,

"Hello Jay." Maya greeted back but friendlier and warm, "You do know that you can just call us by our 1st names." She added as she raised an eyebrow and I just smiled in response and Nya just giggled. Maya soon noticed the group of kids that were with Morrow,

"Ray. Is it just me or does that ghost look familiar?" Maya asked Ray,

"That can't be." Ray responded,

"Can't be what?" Kai asked,

"Before the Serpentine war, we meet this young boy who lost his sister. We invited him to stay with us but a couple of weeks later, some kidnapped him and we haven't seen him since." Maya explained,

"Morrow, can you do the trick again? Please." Crystal asked Morrow,

"Again?" Morrow asked with a smile and Maya and Ray got a clear view of Morrows face, Crystal nodded, "Ok. Since it's your birthday." He replied and possessed a teddy bear and did a little dance that made the kids laugh and when he came out of the teddy bear, he was laughing too,

"It is him." Ray confirmed. Morrow noticed Maya and Ray. Next thing we knew was Crystal grabbing Morrow's arm and pulled him to we were,

"Morrow, this is Maya and Ray, Maya and Ray, this is Morrow." Crystal introduced,

"We know." Maya stated quietly.

Morrow's POV:

No way.

"Nya, Kai, Jay. Come and play duck-duck-goose with us as she pulled the other 3 with her to the group of kids I was playing with earlier,

"Morrow." Maya stated,

"Hi." I replied shyly. Soon they hugged me. It feels nice to be hugged,

"We heard that you tried to take over Ninjago once." Ray explained once we broke the hug,

"Yeah." I confirmed as I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck, "But I'm well over that now."

"Good. It's nice to see you again. Even as a ghost." Maya stated,

"You too. Minus the ghost part." I replied and we chuckled,

"How did you meet Crystal?" Ray asked,

"I help save her from another ghosts who got her confused for the power girl." I explained,

"Mary." Maya added and even though it's been 40 years, it still feels like it happened yesterday,

"How did you guys meet Crystal?" I asked,

"Our children." Ray explained as he glanced over at the duck-duck-goose game where Nya was chasing Kai around the circle and tackled him, "NICE ONE NYA!" he called to her,

"THANKS DAD!" Nya called back,

"No wonder they reminded me of you 2." I stated. We talked until it was time for cake.

Crystal's POV:

Everyone went into the dinning room and Zane placed a vanilla cake with 3 tiers in front of me. It was iced with different shades of pink and had a pair of ballet shoes sitting in front of a number 6 candle,

"Quick picture 1st." Jay's mum, Edna said after Kai lit the candle with his fire powers. After Edna took the photo, everyone sang 'Happy Birthday',

"Make a wish." Daddy said. I'm wishing with everything I got, I've never whished harder in my life because I REALLY want my whish to come true, for daddy to get better. I blew out the candle and everyone cheered,

"What did you wish for?" Yang asked and Yin nudged him,

"She can't tell you that! Her wish won't come true then!" Yin told him. We all ate the cake and I was talking with daddy,

"Daddy, you're getting better right?" I asked,

"I'm sure I'm getting there." Daddy told me and I gave him a big hug as Ashley checked that everything was working ok again,

"Ashley, can…can daddy spend the night?" I asked,

"His equipment is working fine so I don't se the problem." Ashley said,

"Daddy?" I asked,

"Of course. If it's ok with Mr Wu." Daddy said. We partied until it was time for everyone to go home,

"I told Zane how to make sure that Lou's equipment is working ok." I heard Ashley say to Cole,

"Thanks Ashley." Cole said,

"What's fam for?" Ashley said as she winked.

Jay's POV:

Cole, Lloyd and Kai helped get everyone home and me, Nya, Zane, Lou and Crystal were in the games room while Crystal opened her presents,

"Just Dance!" Crystal exclaimed as she opened Lloyd's present to her. After that there was 1 more present. So far she got, a make over kit from Nya, a dance CD from Kai, a tiny fairy statue that looked like Crystal from Cole, a cooking set from Zane, the box of 'Just Dance' games from Lloyd, a teddy bear from Morrow, a new story book from Wu, the outfit that Crystal wore today from Misako, new blinged out pair of sneakers from Skylor, a cookbook from Yin and Yang, a painting from Christ that he done himself, a new dress from Ashley, a new dance outfit from Yasmine, a new CD player from mum and dad and a CD from the rest of the Blacksmiths crew that include their songs with Lou,

"Jay where's your present?" Nya asked,

"It isn't finished yet. Sorry." I explained,

"It's ok. I'm not Emily." Crystal responded. Crystal picked up her present form Lou and opened it, it was a photo album and when Crystal opened it, I saw that there were photos of her family,

"And don't forget to keep on filling the pages up." Lou said,

"Thanks daddy." Crystal said as she got up and hugged Lou. The others walked in,

"Cole, look at what daddy got me." Crystal said as she showed Cole the photo album,

"Nice!' Cole exclaimed,

"Can I play my new video games now?" Crystal asked,

"What games you get?" Cole asked,

"All the 'Just Dance' games." Crystal grinned,

"Ok. Set one up." Cole stated,

"Jay, wanna join?" Crystal asked,

"What the heck? Why not?" I said as I stood up,

"I'm in." Nya stated,

"Cole?" Crystal asked,

"No thanks. You know I don't dance." Cole declined and Crystal pulled out the puppy eyes but they were somehow way cuter and Cole looked like he was having a hard time saying 'no'. I pulled out my phone and took a video of his resistance but luckily he didn't noticed. A minuet later Cole sighed,

"Fine. I'll dance but just because it's your birthday." Cole sighed and Crystal beamed. We played a few rounds and at one point we danced to 'Gangnam Style', which was fun and I'm sure Nya's favourite part was dancing to 'Despacito' which is a new song and Nya really enjoys that song. Soon it was time for Crystal to go to bed.

Crystal's POV:

I LOVE having daddy around but it was sad that he couldn't play 'Just Dance' with us. We play that game a lot at home. Daddy tucked me in and told me a story about a kingdom whose king had fallen sick and it was up to the princess and prince to get the antidote to cure him and they win and everyone lives happily ever after. Then I fell asleep but I felt daddy brush my hair out of my face and give me a kiss on my forehead,

"I love you little dancer." Daddy said,

"I love you too daddy." I said and I drifted off to dream land where I dreamt about daddy not being sick and me, mummy, daddy and Cole are all playing together.

Lloyd's POV:

It's been 2 weeks and we where having dinner and Crystal was telling everyone about what happened at school today,

"And then…SPLAT…Mrs dropped her phone into the slime." Crystal finished and we all laughed,

"Was her phone still working?" Nya asked,

"Yes. Lucky it was too because she had just bought the latest Borg Phone." Crystal explained when Cole's phone started to ring,

"Who is it?" I asked,

"Ashley from the hospital." Cole said and Uncle gave a nod of approval and Cole pressed 'answer', "Hey Ash. What?" Cole said and by the way his face was, it wasn't good. His face looked a bit white and had nothing but fear, "We're coming right now." Cole said as he hanged up, "Crystal quickly chuck on a jacket."

"Why?" Crystal asked,

"You'll find out now quickly put on a jacket." Cole instructed and Crystal ran to her room to grab a jacket and Cole jumped out of his seat,  
"Where are you 2 going?" Uncle asked,

"Sorry Sensei. No time to explain. We just have to go NOW!" Cole explained and he grabbed Crystal and headed out.

Crystal's POV:

Where are we going? We flew to the hospital and Ashley was waiting for us.

"Quickly. We're doing all that we can but, we're losing him." Ashley said,

"What's going on?" I asked and Cole got on 1 knee and looked me in the eye,

"I'm sorry Crystal but, dad is…d-dying" Cole said and a ran a full speed to daddy's room with Cole and Ashley close behind me,

"DADDY!" I called as I opened his door and doctors and nurses we're all over his room,

"Hey my children." Daddy said as me and Cole went up to him and I climbed onto his bed and held his hand.

Cole's POV:

Please, PLEASE LET THIS NOT BE HAPPENING! DAD NO! DON'T GO!

"Listen to me. As long as you guys live, I'll always be with you. Crystal, I know that you'll grow up to be some thing amazing. Cole, I know that you'll always be an amazing big brother." Dad said, his voice growing weaker with every word,

"Daddy please don't go." Crystal cried,

"Dad please." I agreed,

"I love you both, with everything I got and more." Dad said as he drew his last breaths and closed his eyes and then, the doctors and nurses scrambled to try and save him until,

"Call it." The doctor declared,

"Yes doctor." The nurse said as she walked out,

"DADDY!" Crystal screamed and she curled up into a ball and leant on dad's no longer breathing chest and bawled her eyes out. I placed my hand on dad and let everything out. Why? WHY? WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? WHY DO WE HAVE TO LOSE OUR PARENTS? WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR? WHY? Why?

"DADDY WAKE UP! WAKE UP PLEASE! DADDY!" Crystal screamed as she bawled her eyes out. My phone was ringing but I don't care, I want my parents back.

"Crystal? Cole?" Nya asked. I lifted my head a tiny bit to see that Nya and Kai were now there. I was still crying but I don't care. I don't care if I'm crying in front of the others. Usually I try and hide my emotions from the others but I don't care right now. Felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that Kai was trying to comfort me and Nya was doing the same with Crystal who was still bawling her eyes out.

Nya's POV:

Wow. I feel so sorry for Crystal and Cole. Me and Kai got back to the temple and headed to the games room.

"Where are Crystal and Cole?" Wu asked,

"Crystal wanted to spend more time there and Cole didn't want to leave her on her own so he's staying with her." I explained,

"Where and why?" Jay asked,

"At the hospital. Lou just…passed." Kai explained and silence fell through the temple.

At 10:00 pm, I heard the front door open and saw Cole carrying a sleeping Crystal. They both look a mess but I understand why. Cole's eyes were pink with red along the out line and I'm guessing Crystal's were the same and both of their faces were stained with tears. Cole tucked Crystal into bed, making sure that she was ok and he flopped onto his own bed. I'm so worried right know but I don't know what to do. It must've shown on my face because Jay placed his hand on my shoulder,

"I'll talk to him." Jay stated and left from the movie that we're watching and it's towards the end.

Jay's POV:

I walked to Cole's room and knocked on the door,

"Hey bud. Nya told us what happened. I'm sorry." I started, having no clue what to say,

"It's ok. I just need to focus on making sure Crystal is ok. That's all I care about." Cole stated.

"Just let us know if there's anything we can do to help, ok?" I said,

"Thanks bud." Cole said and we all went to sleep.

 **Hope that wasn't too sad (I literally nearly cried while writing it). Hope I didn't make you guys cry and if I did I'm SO sorry. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'alls! GOOD NEWS! I'm back to regular updates so...yeah. ENJOY!**

Chapter 9:

Cole's POV:

My alarm clock was blaring and it sounded much louder that it usually does. What day is it? I looked at my phone, Wednesday. Should I get Crystal to school or should I let her have a day off to get use of the news. I have no idea. Maybe some else does. I dragged myself out of bed and I forgot I fell asleep in my GI. I walked to the hallway where I found Kai,

"Morning Cole." Kai said,

"Morning. Hey…um…should I send Crystal to school or should I let her have the day off to get use of the news?" I asked,

"I'd give her the day off." Kai suggested,

"Thanks." I said as Wu walked by,

"Good-morning Cole and Kai." Wu greeted,

"Good-morning Sensei." Me and Kai said,

"And Cole. Giving the day off would be the wiser choice." Wu stated,

"Thank you Sensei." I replied.

At 9:00 am, all us ninjas were in the games room when I hear some little foot steps stop at the door. I looked at the door to see a very sleepy Crystal,

"Morning little dancer." I greeted as I got up and walked over to her,

"Morning Cole." Crystal replied, "Why didn't you wake me up for school?"

"I thought you could use the day off." I explained,

"Ok." Crystal stated as she rubbed her eye. She sat next to me, curled up into a little ball and leant on my chest as we watched Jay, Lloyd, Kai and Zane play Dragon Riders.

"Cole. Why didn't my birthday wish come true?" Crystal asked and I have no clue what to say,

"I…don't…know." I replied,

"Why?" Crystal asked,

"Not everything can be explained. Even the things we want to know most can't be explained." I explained,

"Like why daddy went." Crystal said as she buried her face into my chest and started to cry again. I rubbed her back as she cried as I fought back my own tears with all my might because I don't have to be strong for myself, I need to be strong for the both of us. After Crystal calmed back down a bit, Misako walked in and sat next to Crystal.

"Are you ok?" Misako asked Crystal and Crystal gave her a small nod.

Crystal's POV:

Why didn't my birthday wish come true? Why didn't the doctor fairy fix daddy? Why do things like this happen? Jay walked out of the games room and came back in with a box wrapped in light pink paper with a darker pick ribbon.

"I know your birthday was 2 weeks ago but I still needed to finish these." Jay said as he passed the box to me,

"Thank you." I said quietly and unwrapped it and inside was 2 dolls, 1 looking like mummy and the other looking like daddy. I gave them a hug then hugged Jay, "Thank you." I said again,

"Any time." Jay said,

"Where did you find those?" Nya asked,

"I didn't. I made the myself." Jay said,

"Since when did you make dolls?" Kai asked as he raised an eyebrow,

"I decided to try since it was Crystal's birthday." Jay told him,

"How did you get mummy's looks?" I asked,

"I found some photos." Jay said.

Cole's POV:

Later that day, I got a call from Ashley,

"Hey Ash." I greeted,

"Hi Cole. How are you and Crystal holding up?" Ashley asked,

"Ok I guess." I replied,

"That's good. Since Crystal wasn't at school today, Christ wanted to call to see if Crystal was ok." Ashley explained,

"I'll grab her for him." I stated,

"Thanks and Cole, you're holding up ok, right?" Ashley asked,

"I'll be fine as long as Crystal is alright." I replied and walked to the games room where Crystal was sitting with Nya,

"Crystal, Christ is on the phone." I explained as I passed her the phone.

Crystal's POV:

I grabbed Cole's phone and held it up to my ear,

"Hi Christ." I said,

"Hi Crystal. I heard what happened to Lou. I'm sorry." Christ said,

"It's ok. I just want him back." I said,

"Mum told Mrs Flur what happened. Are you coming to school tomorrow?" Christ asked,

"I don't know. I think so." I answered,

"I hope you do." Christ said.

Cole's POV:

Crystal continued to talk to Christ and it hurts to see Crystal like this. I hope she get's to her normal self soon.

Kai's POV:

I know what it's like to lose your parents at a young age. It hurts, real bad but what hurts more is seeing the ones you love most sad. I walked into the games room where I saw Crystal on the phone and even a blind man could see the hurt in her eyes,

"Thanks, bye Christ." Crystal wrapped up then passed the phone back to Cole,

"Hey Ash. Only if she's up to it. Thanks. Bye." Cole stated into the phone before hanging up, "You ok Crystal?" he asked Crystal,

"I just want daddy back." Crystal stated quietly,

"Me too." Cole agreed. I looked at Nya who looked worried and I smiled to reassure her that they'll be ok.

At dinner, Crystal only ate bit of her dinner as she poked at it,

"Crystal, you got to eat." Cole stated,

"I'm not that hungry." Crystal replied as she jumped down and walked off. Cole sighed and I could tell that he was stressed,

"I'll talk to her." I offered and walked after Crystal before he could decline. I found Crystal sitting on her bed, looking at a photo. I knocked on her open door and she looked up,

"Hi Kai." Crystal stated and looked back at the photo,

"What you looking at?" I asked as I sat next to her,

"A photo from I had my whole family." Crystal replied,

"Can I see?" I asked and she passed me the photo. There was Lou, Cole looking about 13, Crystal looking about 1 and a woman with blond hair, blue eyes and was hugging Crystal and Cole, "I'm guessing that's your mum." I stated, pointing to the woman,

"Yeah. Mummy's name is Louisa. She was a person who studied rocks and she loved them so much that daddy said that she named me and Cole after them. Her work made her very busy but she put us before work. The only reason I know this because daddy and Cole told me because mummy died when I was 1." Crystal explained with tears in her eyes,

"She looks just like you." I stated,

"Daddy and Cole think so too. I just want them back." Crystal stated,

"I know what you're going through. I lose your parents at a young age." I stated and Crystal looked at me confused,

"But you have your parents. They were at my party." Crystal stated,

"Yes but they disappeared when Nya was 3 and I was 5 and they didn't show up until we battled the Time Twins." I explained,

"Oh." Crystal replied,

"What I'm trying to say is that, yes you're hurting, you both are, but you also need to strong. Do you understand?" I asked,

"I understand." Crystal replied,

"It's won't come over night, it'll take time but you'll be strong again and if you need help, you have us…or you can go whop Jay." I stated and Crystal giggled, "Ha. I win. Now try and keep that smile on. Ok." I stated,

"Ok. For mummy, daddy and Cole." Crystal stated and I noticed that she was looking at the door and I looked and saw Cole looking at his sister. I stood up and patted Cole on the shoulder as I walked out.

Cole's POV:

I appreciate Kai having a talk with Crystal, it helps me out a lot. I walked into Crystal's room and sat next to her,

"You ok little dancer?" I asked,

"Yeah. Kai's right, I may be hurting but I can be strong, like you." Crystal stated as she hugged me and I hugged back. I have to be stronger now. To make sure Crystal stays happy in the lost of dad,

"Do you think you'll be able to go to school tomorrow?" I asked,

"I think." Crystal replied.

Morrow's POV:

I was in the kitchen, on my phone when I heard little footsteps. It's 11:00 at night. There's only 1 person in the temple with little feet and what would she be doing up this late. I watched as Crystal walked in,

"What are you doing up this late?" I asked and Crystal jumped out of her skin, "Sorry." I stated quickly,

"It's ok Morrow. I didn't know anyone else was up." Crystal replied,

"No, it's only me up. It's 11, what are you doing up?" I questioned,

"I had a bad dream and I came to get some water." Crystal explained and I grabbed the water for her and gave it to her, "Thank you Morrow. Hang on, doesn't water hurt you?" she asked,

"That's only if it gets on me." I explained,

"That makes sense." Crystal stated,

"You should get back to bed, don't you have school tomorrow?" I questioned,

"Yeah. Why are you up?" Crystal suddenly questioned,

"Couldn't sleep. I don't really need to sleep. I'm dead." I explained,

"Oh. Good night Morrow." Crystal stated,

"Good night/" I replied and Crystal walked back to her room. Crystal reminds me a lot of Mary. Mary would like her. Mary. Why did Mary have to go? What did she do wrong? I'd give anything to see her again, to bring her back. I miss her. I pulled out a photo from my pocket of all of us before mum and dad disappeared. What happened to them? I wish I knew.

Cole's POV:

The next morning, I got dressed and looked at the time, 6:00. I hope Crystal's ok. I walked to her room and saw an empty cup on her bedside table, she must've had a nightmare last night. I shook Crystal gently until she woke up,

"Morning Crystal." I stated softly,

"Morning." Crystal replied,

"You all good to go to school today?" I asked and Crystal thought about it before,

"I'll try." Crystal stated as she sat up,

"If at any point you want to come back, just let your teacher know and I'll come pick you up, ok?" I explained,

"Ok." Crystal confirmed,

"Now let's get you ready." I stated and grabbed her a pair of jeans, her favourite pun shirt, which was the shirt she was wearing when she 1st came to live with us, and left the room while she got dressed. When I got out, my phone began to ring. It was Ashley. I pressed answered and held it up,

"Hey Ash." I greeted,

"Hi Cole. You and Crystal doing better today?" Ashley asked,

"A bit. The others are really helping." I explained,

"That's good to hear. Christ wanted to know if Crystal was going to school today." Ashley explained,

"She said she wants to try." I replied,

"That's great. Most children at Crystal's age would've taken as much time off as they could." Ashley explained,

"Well Crystal isn't like most kids her age." I stated,

"Yeah." Ashley agreed, "I'll see you later." She stated,

"See ya." I replied and hanged up. I knocked on Crystal's door, "Dressed?" I asked,

"Dressed." Crystal confirmed and I walked in,

"Ashley just called, Christ wanted to know if you were going to school today." I explained as I helped her with her shoes, socks and jewellery,

"Really?" Crystal asked,

"Yep. Looks like Christ is really worried about you." I stated,

"Well we have known each other since forever." Crystal replied,

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked and Crystal nodded and Crystal grabbed her hairbrush so Nya could do her hair and we walked out.

After breakfast, I saw Crystal sitting on her bed, looking at the dolls Jay got her for her birthday, then I got an idea,

"Crystal, isn't it your show and tell day today?" I asked as I put her lunch in her bag,

"Yeah." Crystal replied,

"Why don't you take one of the dolls?" I suggested and she looked at her dolls again,

"I'll take daddy. Mummy wouldn't know anyone there." Crystal explained and put the doll of mum on her bed side table,

"Ok. We have an hour before we have to go." I explained,

"Is Jay playing dragon riders?" Crystal asked,

"Yep." I answered and Crystal ran out of the room with the doll of dad in her hand. I'm glad Jay made her those for her birthday, I guess it helps her cope with the loss of dad.


End file.
